


Las Vegas Boulevard

by Velence



Series: Lovelorn [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-06
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley und Lorne versuchen in Las Vegas das Geld für den Aufbau des abgebrannten Caritas zu vermehren, während Cordelia den Urlaub nutzen und Angel endlich näher kommen will...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Deine Frisur ist völlig in Ordnung, Tiger!“, meinte Lorne, der hinter Wesley auf dem Maschine saß und grinste. „Du brauchst nicht in den Spiegel schauen.“

Wesley hatte den Helm abgenommen und checkte seine leicht plattgedrückten Haare im rechten Außenspiegel.

Der grüne Dämon stieg ab und musste sich an dem Motorrad festhalten, da er doch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war. Mit einem Beinschwung stand Wesley neben ihm. „Ich habe nur geschaut, ob jemand hinter uns ist!“, entrüstete er sich.

„Sicher! Und in Wirklichkeit ist meine Hautfarbe lila“, sagte Lorne und rollte mit den Augen.

„Alles klar, Lorne?“, fragte der Exwächter, als er seinen Lover sich leicht zittrig an seiner Maschine festklammern sah.

„Ja, geht schon“, erwiderte der Dämon. „In einer Kurve saß ich nur noch mit einer Arschbacke auf dem Sitz. Wäre auch nur eine klitzekleine Erhebung gekommen, hätte ich mit keiner mehr hinter dir gesessen.“ Lorne hätte es sich zweimal überlegen sollen, als er Wesley vorgeschlagen hatte, mit dem Motorrad nach Las Vegas zu fahren. Er hatte darauf bestanden, mit einem eigenen Gefährt die Stadt zu erkunden, da er Mietwagen verabscheute und sie mit Sicherheit mehr sehen wollten als nur den Strip mit den ganzen Casinos.

Zur Freude von Cordelia hatte er ihr die beiden Flugtickets von Chamisso vermacht, die nach langem Überreden mit Engelszungen Angel für den Trip gewinnen konnte. Nach einigen Verabredungen mit Jon hatte sie erkennen müssen, dass ihr immer noch zu viel an Angel lag, als dass sie etwas mit dem älteren, attraktiven Mann hätte anfangen können. So hatte sie also auf einen Nachtflug umgebucht, damit der Vampir problemlos reisen konnte.

Wesley und Lorne standen auf dem Parkplatz in der Tiefgarage unter dem Casinohotel Babylon, in dem sie nächtigen wollten. Der grüne Dämon kannte den Besitzer, also konnten sie umsonst bei ihm wohnen. Die beiden marschierten zum Fahrstuhl, der sie ins Erdgeschoss führte.

Lorne stürmte sofort auf seinen alten Bekannten zu, der sich gerade mit einer seiner Angestellten hinter der Rezeption unterhielt. Der Mann war Mitte vierzig, hatte strohblondes, kurzes, wirres Haar und trug eine dunkle Stoffhose und ein helles Polohemd. Er wirkte wie ein Surfer, der sich zufällig in die Wüste Nevadas verirrt hatte. Wesley war erstaunt, dass sich niemand um den Dämon kümmerte, der quer durch das nicht gerade leere Foyer eilte.

„Altes Haus, muss Ewigkeiten her sein, seit wir um die Häuser gezogen sind“, begrüßte der Mann ihn. Sie fielen einander in die Arme. „Lass dich ansehen, mein Bester! Ich glaube, du siehst grüner aus. Warst du im Urlaub? Steht dir auf jeden Fall sehr gut!“ Der Dämon kam kaum zu Wort.

Wesley fragte sich, wann der Mann Luft holte und wie die beiden Dauerredner überhaupt miteinander kommunizieren konnten, ohne sich gegenseitig ins Wort zu fallen. Er trat verschüchtert zu den beiden. „Mir geht es ausgezeichnet“, lachte Lorne, „Darf ich dir Wesley vorstellen? Wes, das ist Björn.“

Der Brite wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, da umschlangen ihn schon zwei kräftige Arme und drückten ihn herzlich. „Willkommen in Vegas. Frischling, was? Ah, er wird sich bald wie eine Kakerlake im Küchenschrank fühlen. Lasst mich euch erst mal euer Zimmer zeigen.“

Nachdem der Mann, der Björn Eriksson hieß, das Paar endlich in ihrem Doppelzimmer allein gelassen hatte, wandte sich Wesley erstaunt an Lorne. „Woher kennst du denn den irren Typen?“

Der Dämon lachte amüsiert. „Das ist mein Geheimnis.“

„Und wieso stört sich offensichtlich keiner daran, dass du ein Dämon bist?“, harkte Wesley nach. „Die Menschen in der Eingangshalle haben dich alle ignoriert, dir höchstens ein paar interessierte bis irritierte Blicke zugeworfen.“

„Das ist Las Vegas“, klärte sein Liebster ihn auf. „Hier gibt es genug schräge Vögel, dass ein Dämon mehr oder weniger gar nicht auffällt. Die meisten denken, dass das meine Verkleidung, mein Kostüm ist. Nicht zu vergessen, dass ich hier einen feinen, wenn auch kleinen Bekanntheitsgrad habe.“

Wesley sah, wie glücklich Lorne war, wieder in seiner Stadt zu sein. Hier konnte er sich zumindest frei bewegen und das freute ihn für Lorne. Mit ihm konnte es ein aufregender Trip durch die glitzernde Stadt werden.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Währenddessen waren Cordelia und Angel mit dem Taxi am Flughafen angekommen. Die Brünette plapperte die ganze Fahrt aufgeregt, was sie alles machen könnten, während Angel ab und an ihre Aussagen abnickte und die Landschaft an sich vorbeiziehen sah.

Cordelia merkte, dass Angel mit den Gedanken weit weg war ,als sie ihre Koffer und Taschen aus dem Kofferraum des Taxis hievte. „Weißt du, Angel, ich habe mir etwas überlegt: Wir könnten doch heiraten, wenn wir eh in Vegas sind. Keine große Party, was keine Kosten bedeutet. Keine nervigen Verwandten, die nach einer Erklärung fragen, warum man den werten Gatten nur nachts zu Gesicht bekommt....“, blödelte die Brünette und warf dem Vampir aus dem Augenwinkeln unauffällige Blicke zu.

„Mh? Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte Angel, bis es ihm klar wurde. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Oh nein. Nein. Auf gar keinen Fall!“

„Oh doch. Du hast schon zustimmend genickt!“, grinste Cordelia überlegen.

„Ist nicht wahr!“, erwiderte Angel und dachte, wenn es sich schon so kindisch in seinen Ohren anhörte, dann klang es für den Rest der Welt noch schlimmer.

„Okay, ich lasse dich noch einmal laufen“, meinte sie, „Aber dafür schuldest du mir was! Hier, nimm.“ Cordelia drückte ihm einen Koffer, einen zweiten, eine Tasche, einen Rucksack und ihren Make-up-Koffer in die Arme, wobei sie selbst nur ihre echte (!) Escada-Tasche über die Schulter schwang und in die andere Hand die zwei Flugtickets nahm. „Und jetzt komm! Ich habe keine Lust, wegen dir den Flug zu verpassen!“

Sie eilte durch die Halle wie Carrie in Sex and the City auf ihren hochhackigen Pumps, bei denen man sich jedes Mal fragte, wann sie damit hinfallen würde. Hinter ihr weit abgeschlagen kam Angel, der immer wieder stoppen musste, weil er drohte, ein Gepäckstück zu verlieren. Er war froh, den Kram auf das Gepäckband werfen zu können.

Endlich im Flugzeug und den Start gut hinter sich gebracht, lehnte sich der Vampir seufzend in seinen Sitz zurück und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

Cordelia diskutierte irgendetwas mit einer Stewardess aus. Als die Frau gegangen war, kramte sie einen als Tetra Pack getarnten Blutbeutel hervor und stellte ihn vor Angel auf sein Tischtablett. Der kleine Junge, der in der Mittelreihe den Platz neben dem Vampir bekommen hatte, linste zu ihm hinüber und prüfte, ob Angel auch wirklich schlummerte. Ein zweiter, prüfender Blick bevor er sich das Tetra Pack schnappte und den Strohhalm in die angeblichen Kirschsaft piekste.

Er nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck, würgte das Blut erschreckt herunter und zog den Strohhalm kurz darauf heraus, während seine Hände weiterhin auf das Tetra Pack drückten und ihm ein Schwall Blut direkt übers Gesicht spritzte.

„Ihhhhh“, quietschte der Kleine angewidert auf. Der Blutbeutel fiel auf den Boden.

„Scheiße“, fluchte Angel, als er den Jungen mit blutverschmierten Gesicht neben sich erblickte. Verzweifelt schaute er sich nach etwas um, mit dem er das rote Zeug schnell abwischen konnte, damit niemand Wind davon bekam. Cordelia reichte ihm geistesgegenwärtig ein Taschentuch, doch ehe Angel loslegen konnte, war die Mutter des Jungen aufgetaucht und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Mami, Mami, der Mann trinkt Blut!“, schrie der Kleine entsetzt und ließ sich von den Armen seiner Mutter umfangen.

„Sie Perversling!“, keifte die Frau. „Wie können Sie ein unschuldiges, kleines Kind nur so durcheinander bringen und in Angst versetzen!“ Mit einem unwirschen Kopfschütteln und dem Kleinen im Arm verschwand sie weiter fluchend, damit auch jeder Passagier mitbekam, wie abartig Angel war, in die Sitzreihe vor ihnen.

Der Vampir hatte den Mund aufgemacht, um zu protestieren, es dann aber doch nicht gewagt. Mit Müttern war auf keinen Fall zu Spaß.

„Wow, die hat sich fertig gemacht!“, staunte Cordelia, „Du hast nicht einmal irgendeine altkluge Erwiderung hervorgebracht. Wenn ich dir mal was klarmachen will, werde ich gleich von dir eines Besseren belehrt. Am besten ich mache es das nächste Mal so wie sie und lasse dich erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Übringes, ich habe noch ein Paket mit: Willst du?“

Angel schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war der Appetit vergangen.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Wesley stand am Fenster und schaute auf die Stadt hinunter. Ihr Zimmer lag im 14. Stockwerk und war damit noch nicht einmal der höchste Punkt des Hotels. Langsam hatte sich die Dunkelheit über Las Vegas gelegt und das Lichtspektakel war in Gang gesetzt worden.

„Entweder man liebt oder hasst Las Vegas“, sagte Lorne leise und umarmte ihn von hinten.

„Und was ist mit dir?“, fragte Wes. Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht zu ihm herum, während er Lornes Hände in seine nahm.

„Ich liebe diese Stadt“, grinste der grüne Dämon, „Zeitweise. Aber weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr dich liebe?“

„Ich habe da so einige Gerüchte gehört“, schmunzelte Wesley.

„Ja? Was für welche denn?“

„Oh, alle möglichen“, erwiderte der Engländer lachend.

„Ich habe auch so meine Gerüchte gehört. Zum Beispiel über die Düsen in den Badenwannen des Hotels. Ich denke, das bedarf einer unbedingten Prüfung“ schlug Lorne vor, wobei er seinen Liebsten langsam in Richtung Bad schob. „Es wird behauptet, dass man sich danach wie Pudding anfühlt. Wie Wackelpudding. Weich, schwammig und völlig entspannt.“

„Grüne Götterspeise? Ich glaube, das ist auf jeden Fall ein Test wert!“


	2. Chapter 2

„Was nehmen Sie?“ Der Kellner blickte Angel fragend an, bereit seinen Wunsch mit flinker Hand auf seinen Block zu kritzeln.

„Für den Herren nichts. Er ist auf Diät!“, erwiderte Cordelia frech. Sie konnte den Kommentar einfach nicht lassen. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln tätschelte sie Angels Arm, der neben ihr am Tisch saß.

„Danke, Cordy“, meinte Angel trocken und revanchierte sich sogleich. „Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Beim nächsten Mal lade ich euch, mit mir zu essen. Rinderblut schmeckt ein wenig besser als Schweineblut, wenn es von freilebenden Tieren stammt, aber nichts geht über frisch gezapftes Menschenblut. Ich meine, ihr solltet den Rausch, den man spürt, wenn seine Zähne in den Hals-“

„Herzlichen Dank für diese bildliche Beschreibung!“, unterbrach Cordelia ihn schnaubend, bevor er weiter ins Detail gehen konnte.

Lorne und Wesley grinsten einander verschwörerisch an. Die beiden stritten jetzt schon wie ein altes Ehepaar. Es wurde wirklich langsam Zeit, dass sich zwischen den beiden etwas tat.

Zu viert saßen sie in einem der oberen Stockwerke in dem Hotel, nachdem auch Cordelia und Angel angekommen und ihr Doppelzimmer bezogen hatte – da es natürlich keine Einzelzimmer mehr gab -, wo das sich das hauseigene Restaurant befand.

„Was dagegen, wenn ein bisschen beiße, allerschönste Cordelia?“, fragte Angel jovial.

„Mi casino est su casino!“, gab die Brünette schnippisch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zurück und schwenkte den Arm einmal im 90 Gradwinkel.

„Muchos gracias!“, grinste der Vampir und leckte sich spielerisch über die Lippen. Dann beugte er sich zu seiner Tischnachbarin.

„Ihhhh Angel! Du spinnst wohl. Noch nie etwas von Sarkasmus gehört?“, schrie Cordelia entsetzt und stieß ihn weg, woraufhin Angel leise gluckste. „Du bist wohl heute Abend ein richtiger Spaßvogel! Vielleicht hätten wir im Comedy Club essen sollen?“ Wütend verschränkte die Brünette die Arme vor der Brust. Sie hatte es gar nicht gern, ausgelacht zu werden.

„Wie war der Flug?“, fragte der grüne Dämon, um die Wogen zu glätten.

„Frag nicht“, grummelte der Vampir, als er sich an das Desaster erinnerte. Eigentlich hatte er Cordelia nicht verärgern wollen, aber sein Späßchen war offensichtlich nach hinten losgegangen.

Die Brünette zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern und fügte hinzu: „Ich glaube, ich habe mir einen Zug geholt. Mein Nacken tut weh. Und was habt ihr bisher gemacht? Habt ihr schon viel gesehen?“

„Ah, nee, nicht wirklich“, schüttelte Lorne den Kopf und sah zu seinem Geliebten.

„Wir haben Götterspeise getestet“, erwähnte der Brite nebenbei und konnte sein Grinsen nicht verstecken.

„Okay, in Ordnung, Götterspeise“, murmelte Cordelia irritiert.

Endlich kam der Keller mit der kaltgestellten Champagnerflasche, die Lorne unbemerkbar von den anderen vorher geordert hatte. Der grüne Dämon nahm ihm den Dom Périgon ab und schenkte allen ein Glas ein. „Auf Fortuna!“, prostete er und ließ mit den anderen die Gläser klingen, „Möge sie uns wohlgesonnnen sein!“

„Fortuna ist eine Hure – laut Shakespeare!“, sagte Angel, nachdem er einen Schluck genommen hatte, „Und ihr kennt das Lied...“ Er fing an, zu singen: „They call you lady luck, but there was room for doubt-“

“OKAY. Ja! Schon gut, wir kennen den Song“, hob Cordelia abwehrend die Hände. Man musste sich nur Angels schmerzvolle Präsentation von ‚Mandy’ erinnern. Das war schrecklich. Das war schlecht, wirklich sehr, sehr schlecht!

„Hey, dass Angel Frank Sinatra kennt, spricht doch für eine Verbesserung seines Geschmacks!“, verteidigte der musikalische Dämon seinen Freund. „Ein Jammer, dass es das Rat Pack nicht mehr gibt. Die haben früher in Jackie Entratter’s Sand Hotel & Casino In Vegas ihre Show abgezogen.“ Lorne schnippte mit den Fingern und bewegte seinen Oberkörper, während er dazu ‚Lady Luck’ summte.

Kurze Zeit später kam das Essen. Cordelia hatte sich Fisch bestellt, Lorne, als Vegetarier, hatte sich ein Pilzgericht herrichten lassen, während für Wesley ein blutiges Steak serviert wurde, über das er sich sehr freute.

Der Vampir warf einen neidischen Blick auf die blutig verwässerte Pfütze auf Wes’ Teller. Zum Glück hatte die Brünette an ihn gedacht und fischte den getarnten Blutbeutel aus ihrer Escada-Handtasche.

„Hey, vorsichtig!“, knurrte Cordy, „Du weißt gar nicht, was da alles drin ist.“

Angel hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

Es sah ein wenig merkwürdig aus, dass alle Champagner schlürften und der Vampir mit sich einer Packung Kirschsaft begnügte. Angel hatte sich leicht vorgeneigt und saugte an dem Strohhalm.

„Angel hat recht“, sagte Wesley, pickte ein Stück Fleisch mit der Gabel und schob es sich in den Mund.

Der Vampir nickte. Endlich erkannte jemand ihn an, allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, was der Exwächter meinte: „Wovon redest du?“

Der Brite kaute zu Ende, ehe er antwortete. „Glück – und Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir das Geld für das Caritas deutlich vermehren, ist äußerst gering. Die Chancen sind größer, dass wir sogar das meiste verlieren. Die Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung hat ihren Ursprung übrigens in Untersuchungen über Glücksspiele und wuchs im 19. Jahrhundert zu einer reichhaltigen Theorie heran. In vielen wissenschaftlichen Disziplinen ist die Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung unentbehrlich-“

„Wesley“, sagte Cordelia. Sie hörte mit dem Essen auf und sah zu ihm hinüber.

„Ja, Cordelia?“

„Dein Essen wird kalt.“

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Den Rest der Nacht wanderten Wesley und Lorne über den Las Vegas Strip und machten in einigen Casinos Stippvisiten. Lorne hatte das Geld, dass er von seiner Versicherung, die er unter falschem Name geführt hatte, unter ihnen beiden zu gleichen Stücken aufgeteilt. Wesley hatte erst ablehnen wollen, da es sich um eine Menge Geld handelte, doch seine Geliebter hatte darauf bestanden.

In einem Casino trafen sie auf eine alte Bekannte von Lorne. Der Dämon war so mit Wesley beschäftigt und auch schon ziemlich beschickert gewesen, dass er sie erst bemerkte, als sie laut nach ihm pfiff.

„Greenie!“, brüllte die Frau mit der markanten Stimme durch den Raum.

Der Gerufene drehte sich mit bedeppertem Blick zu ihr um. „Geneviève?“, rief er. „Geneviève!“

„Greenie.“

„Der einzig Wahre!“

Die Frau saß mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf einem Hocker am Tresen der Bar und gönnte sich einen Wodka. Geneviève trug einen glitzernde Korsage, deren untere Hälfte maximal die Länge eines Minirocks hatte. Sie hatte ihre glühenden Augen stark mit Make-up betont und ihre Stimme war die einer Kettenraucherin: rauchig und dunkel.

Geneviève küsste ihm Mund und Wangen. „Wie lange haben wir uns nicht gesehen? Ich habe dich vermisst.“ Sie warf sich übertrieben in Pose. „Wie lange bleibst du in der Stadt? Wir müssen unbedingt zusammen singen!“

Ihre Begeisterung färbte auf Lorne ab, der freudig ihrem Vorschlag zustimmte, während Wesley die Arme verschränkte, da sein Lover ihn nicht einmal vorgestellt hatte. Wie viele Leute kannte Lorne hier? Und bei wie vielen musste er eifersüchtig sein? Womöglich würden sie noch einer alten Liebschaft von ihm begegnen und darauf hatte Wesley wirklich keine Lust. Bisher hatte er nicht einen Hauch von Eifersucht gespürt, aber die Vertrautheit, mit der Geneviève küsste, berührte, ließ ihn doch einen kleinen Stich verspüren.

„Oh, das ist Wesley“, fiel Lorne plötzlich wieder ein. Er zog den Engländer heran. „Geneviève.“

„Ah“, lächelte Geneviève wissend. Sie wandte sich an dem Barmann mit den drei erhobenen Fingern. „Ihr nehmt doch Absolut? Ich gebe eine Runde aus.“

„Absolut“, antwortete Lorne spielerisch.

„Guten Abend“, begrüßte Wesley die Frau förmlich und reichte ihr die Hand, die sie mit festem Griff packte. Er sah Lorne an. „Wir wollten doch an den Roulettetisch.“

„Tut mir leid, Liebes, die Nacht gehört meinem Süßen“, entschuldigte sich der Grüne galant mit einem Handkuss. „Aber das Duett bekommst du!“

„Vergesst eure Gläser nicht!“, rief Geneviève und drückte ihnen die Wodkagläser in die Hand. „Viel Spaß.“

„Eifersüchtig?“, fragte der Dämon neckend, als sie außer Reichweite waren.

„Bitte!“, erwiderte Wesley, ohne ihn anzusehen und steuerte auf den nächsten Roulettetisch zu. „Ich kenne deine Flirtnatur. Du machst doch alles und jeden an!“, konstatierte er, „Sogar Angel! Obwohl er nicht mal einen Hauch von Interesse an dir hat, geschweige denn am gleichen Geschlecht Gefallen findet, flirtet er zurück, aber kaum sagt man, dass er älter als 25 aussieht oder irgendjemand vermeldet etwas über sein Haar, ist er gleich beleidigt!“

„Ja, das ist unser Angel“, lachte Lorne, „Aber ich muss zugeben, dass du Grund zur Eifersucht hast: Ich hatte eine Affäre mir ihr.“

„Was!?“, prustete der Exwächter den Alkohol zurück ins Glas.

„Die Betonung liegt auf hatte“, verdeutlichte der grüne Dämon, griff seinen Lover bei den Oberarmen und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Für mich gibt es nur dich.“

„Fabelhaft“, sagte Wesley trocken und drehte sich um, damit er endlich seinen Einsatz beim Roulette machen konnte.

Lorne stellte sich neben ihn an den Tisch. Wesley hatte einen leichtsinnig hohen Betrag an Chips auf den Spielteppich gelegt. Wut ließ ihn augenscheinlich infantil handeln. Manchmal war es eben doch besser, wenn sich der Exwächter steif und kontrolliert gab.

„Komm schon, Darling“, flüsterte er in sein Ohr. „Die Nacht gehört uns.“

Dann waren die Chips verloren.

Wesley grinste. Er konnte ihm einfach nicht widerstehen. „Sag mir deine Glückszahl!“, wisperte Wesley zurück, während Lorne an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Cordelia, die sich lang auf der Liege ausgestreckt hatte.

Sie befanden sich in einem der oberen Stockwerke ihres Casinohotels mit einem fantastischen Ausblick auf das rege Lichtspektakel der Stadt. Beim Durchforschen des Babylons hatten sie die chillige Lounge entdeckt und sich zum Ausspannen einen gemütlichen Platz ausgesucht.

Wie ein echter Tourist kramte die Brünette ihren Reiseführer aus ihrer Handtasche und blätterte darin, wie sie es schon Tage vor der Abreise getan hatte. Eigentlich musste sie nach so intensiven Studien Las Vegas schon auswendig kennen.

„Wir müssen morgen unbedingt die Fashion Show Mall besuchen“, deutete sie an und zeigte ihm die Abbildung. „Das Teil ist riesig, drei Etagen, mit einer täglichen Modenshow! Die haben lang genug geöffnet, dass du auch mit mir nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit dort hingehen kannst. Ist das nicht toll, Angel?“

Der Vampir nickte nur, während er sich die Horrorvision ausmalte, mit Cordelia shoppen zu gehen. Dagegen war seine Angst, dass er womöglich zu viel Geld an den Spieltischen und Automaten lassen würde, nichts. Er war froh gewesen, dass der Flug ihr offenbar zu schaffen gemacht und sie mit die Lounge angesteuert hatte.

„Wahnsinn! Wir können eigentlich die ganze Zeit hier bleiben. Das Babylon hat sogar seinen eigenen Friseursalon“, begeisterte sich Cordelia über den Waschzettel ihres Hotels. „Oh und hier, sieh dir das nur mal an... ich könnte eine Maniküre gebrauchen...“ Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Hände, wobei ihre Augen die Armbanduhr streiften. „Wie könnten die Show sehen, wenn wir uns beeilen. Du weißt, Bon Chance, das kleine Theater?“

„Cordy, können wir nicht einfach für eine Weile hier bleiben und uns entspannen?“, bat Angel. Er sah sie mit seinem unwiderstehlichem Welpenblick an, dem keine Frau, fast niemand widerstehen konnte, weil er damit niedlich wirkte. Wobei er das Wort niedlich nie in Zusammenhang mit seinen Person sagen würde. „Mir kommt es vor, als wären wir erst seit 10 Minuten in der Lounge.“

„Ähm, wir sitzen seit 10 Minuten hier“, klärte Cordelia ihn auf.

„Oh na ja,“ nuschelte Angel. „Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang.“ Etwas Besseres fiel ihm in dem Moment nicht ein.

„Gut, bleiben wir, aber dann brauche ich noch einen Cocktail!“

Die Brünette nahm ihr leeres Glas und ging zum Tresen hinüber. „Die zweite Runde, bitte“, murrte sie den Barmann an und schob ihm ihr Glas rüber, ohne ihn anzusehen. Die Lounge war nicht besonders voll. Cordelia sah sich um und bedauerte, dass sie Angels Bitte nachgegeben hatte. Die Nacht war viel zu jung, um sie zu vertrödeln. Außerdem gab es keine Vampire und Dämonen zu jagen – und sie blieb sauber!

„Den falschen Fisch geangelt?“, fragte der Barkeeper vergnügt, der die beiden beobachtet hatte.

„Mh,“ knurrte Cordelia. Sie sah zu dem recht jungen Typen auf. „Ich glaube, für diesen Fisch muss der richtige Köder noch erfunden werden.“

Der Junge lachte herzlich. „Wo ist das Problem?“

„Er ist Ire. Ende der Geschichte“, kommentierte sie einsilbig.

Der Barkeeper grinste.

Sie musterte den jungen Mann, der ihr gekonnt einen neuen Sex On The Beach mixte. Blondgefärbter Iro, braune Augen, ein bisschen zu dünn. Er warf den Shaker vor und zurück über seine Schulter, blinzelte sie flirtend an und Cordelia war geneigt, ein wenig auf ihn zuzugehen.

„Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass Iren noch komplizierter sind als Briten, obwohl die ja auch schon eine Klasse für sich sind“, spottete Cordelia drauf los. „Vielleicht liegt es an der katholischen Erziehung. Die sie sich nach 250 Jahren, ähm 25 Jahren so dermaßen ins Gehirn gefressen hat, dass man sie nie richtig loswird. Ich sollte froh sein, dass er kein Jude ist, bei denen bleibt die Schuld ewig bestehen, während den Katholiken ihre Sünden vergeben werden... Entschuldige, ich wollte dich damit nicht belästigen.“

Sie hatte mit den Fingerspitzen eine feuchte Spur einer Alkoholpfütze über den von unter beleuchteten Tresen gezogen.

„Kein Problem“, sagte der Barkeeper charmant, „Das bringt der Beruf so mit sich. Was glaubst du, wie viele sich bei mir so manches von der Seele geredet haben. Ich bin Daniel.“ Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, die sie ergriff. Fester Händedruck. 

„Cordelia“, lächelte sie freundlich.

„Vielleicht wäre ein Besuch beim Priester die Lösung“, schlug Daniel vor. „Du wärst eine Sünde wert.“

Cordelia schenkte ihm für sein schmeichelhaftes Kompliment ein entzücktes Lächeln.

„Und wenn’s mit ihm nicht klappt, du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst.“ Mit einem Grinsen stellte er die Bestellung vor ihr ab.

„Ich komm’ drauf zurück!“

Die Brünette prostete ihm zu und verabschiedete sich in Richtung Angel.

„Uhm, warum habe ich das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben?“, fragte Angel, als seine Begleiterin mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu ihm zurückkam.

Die Seherin baute sich neben seiner Liege auf, stürzte die Hand in die Hüfte, während sie mit der anderen das Cocktailglas hielt, aus dem sie einen guten Schluck nahm. Sie betrachtete ihn einmal von bis unten. „Du wirst fett“, sagte sie untermittelt.

„WAS?“, polterte Angel entrüstet hervor.

„Fett“, wiederholte sie. „Du wirst fett.“

„Ja, so viel habe ich auch verstanden“, erwiderte der Vampir beleidigt und strich das Hemd über seinem kleinen Bäuchlein straff. „Und weiter?“

„Ich will tanzen gehen.“

„Was hat das mit mir zu tun?“, fragte der Vampir, der den Zusammenhang noch nicht ganz begriff. „Und ähm... meinem... Gewicht?“

„Ich hatte nicht vor, den Urlaub mit Rumliegen zu verbringen. Wir sind in einer der heißesten Städte Amerikas und du willst ausspannen?“ Unfreiwillig drückte sie ihr Hand fester in die Hüfte und wurde lauter. „Dann hättest du dir ein nettes Spa in der Wüste North Carolinas aussuchen sollen.“

„Es gibt keine Wüste in North Carolina.“

Schnauben. Pause.

„Du hast selbst gesagt: Wenn du nicht tanzen kannst, lass es!“

„Richtig“, entgegnete Cordelia mit Nachdruck. „Und zu dieser Aussage stehe ich immer noch. Besonders was dich betrifft. Und: Wenn du in ein offenes Cabrio springst, prüfe erst, ob es überhaupt deins ist!“

„Ach ja, stimmt, ich erinnere mich....“, murmelte der Vampir, als er eine gewisse Situation wieder vor seinem innere Auge erschien.

„Ich gehe jetzt ins Mandalay – falls du mich suchst,“ erläuterte sie kurz angebunden.

Angel sprang auf, bevor sich die Brünette entfernen konnte und hielt sie an der Schulter zurück. „Warum muss ich immer derjenige sein, der den Tag rettet? Ich meine, wenn das was mit der Vampirsituation zu tun hat... Ich sagte, ich arbeite daran. Aber nein! Die Mächte der Ewigkeit mussten Angel aussuchen, der Typ trägt noch nicht genug Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern! Vielleicht machen sie ihn dann irgendwann zum Menschen. Mal sehen. Aber vorher lasst ihn ordentlich zahlen! - Meinst du, das macht mir Spaß?“

„JA!“

Der Vampir blinzelte irritiert. Hatte er das Nein irgendwie falsch verstanden? Es hörte sich wie ein Ja an.

„Was?“

„Dir macht das doch Spaß!“, plärrte die Seherin los. „Du liebst die Kämpfe, den Dreck, die Sieger-, Mackerposen. Du bist so gerne der wortkarge Held, der unter der Last seiner Schuld grübelt. Deshalb magst du keinen Urlaub, weil du dann nicht der Champion sein kannst. Das geht mir manchmal so auf den Keks! Vielleicht hat Daniel recht und du solltest wirklich mal zur Beichte gehen. Aber Verziehung – das gehört ja alles zu deinem Image.“

Cordelia drehte sich auf ihren Pumps um und marschierte zum Ausgang. Im Vorbeigehen warf sie dem Daniel einen Handkuss zu. Dann war sie verschwunden und hinterließ einen betretenen Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

In den frühen Morgenstunden schaffte es das Pärchen zurück ins Hotel. Überall herrschte noch geschäftiges Treiben, auch wenn es draußen langsam hell wurde. Kichernd und ziemlich betrunken stolperten sie in einen Fahrstuhl.

„Kannst du dich erinnern, in welchem Stock wir wohnen?“, fragte Wesley und ließ seinen Zeigefinger vor den Zahlen hoch und runter schweben.

„Mh, ich weiß nicht so genau“, sagte Lorne und lehnte sich gegen die rückwärtige Haltstange. „14 oder 15?“

Der Brite wählte die erstere Zahl. Die Entscheidung fiel ihm nicht einfach, immerhin hatte das Hotel 34 Etage plus Tiefgarage, 3.300 Räumen und 500 davon Suiten. Sie hätten auch die Bar, den Nachtclub oder die Lounge, die sich alle im Gebäude befanden, besuchen können, aber dazu waren sie kaum noch in der Lage.

Wesley warf sich gegen seinen Liebsten, als der Lift sich in Gang setzte. Sie waren allein und nutzen die Situation aus. „Vielleicht hätten wir in die Comedy Bar gehen sollen?“, fragte er und ging dazu über, Lorne zu küssen.

„Was ist passiert mit: ‚Es ist spät geworden, Liebling’?“, fragte der Grüne belustigt, da der Brite ihn sonst immer anmahnte, dass sie am nächsten Tag viel zu tun hatten.

„Haben wir eigentlich viel verloren? Ich habe irgendwann nicht mehr mitgezählt“, überlegte Wesley laut. Er drückte Lorne in die Ecke, wobei sich seine Hände unter das Hemd schoben. Sie fuhren Lornes Rücken auf und ab.

„Sehr viel“, antwortete sein Lover unter Mühe, da seine Zunge sich gerade mit Wes’ im süßen Kampf befand.

„Und wie viel haben wir gewonnen?“, fragte Wesley.

Lorne konnte nichts erwidern, weil Wesley über seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen strich. „Eine Menge Spaß“, brachte er stöhnend hervor, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Sein Körper hatte bereits begonnen, auf die Bearbeitung zu reagieren, da hielt der Fahrstuhl. Der Engländer blinzelte auf die Stockwerkanzeige. Siebter Stock. Die Tür ging auf und eine ältere Frau stieg zu.

Mit kritischem Blick beäugte sie die beiden, die ungeachtet des Publikums weitermachten, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Sie räusperte sich, aber das Pärchen reagierte nicht darauf, dass sie sich lauter räusperte. Schließlich machte sie den Mund auf: „Könnten Sie das bitte unterlassen?“

„Nur noch ein paar Etagen“, nuschelte der grüne Dämon, während sich seine Arme um Wes’ Oberkörper schlangen.

Die Frau verzog missfallend die Mundwinkel. „Das nennt man Erregung öffentliches Ärgernisses!“, erwiderte sie harsch. 

„Wir sind alle erwachsen!“, spuckte Wesley überraschend scharf aus, jedoch ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Ich werde mich beschweren“, posaunte sie.

„Ma’am, Nevada war mit einer der ersten Staaten, die das Glücksspiel und die Prostitution legalisierten. Warten Sie, was noch alles gutgeheißen werden könnte. Und Sie beschweren sich?“, wollte Lorne herausfordernd wissen. „Nur die Raucher haben es dieser Tage schwer.“

Die Frau schnaubte wütend und stieg, als sich das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit bot, aus.

„Nur die Raucher haben es schwer?“, lachte Wesley, als sie wieder allein waren.

„Ist doch wahr“, meinte Lorne. „Ich hoffe, die Stimmung ist jetzt nicht raus?“

„Nein, außer du hast einen Waffenschein gemacht und das in deiner Hose ist eine Knarre. Oder freust du dich bloß, den Fahrstuhl wieder allein mit mir zu haben?“, grinste der Brite und dirigierte seinen Geliebten wieder in die Knutschecke.

„Oh, ich habe dich schon?“, flirtete er zurück, „Das wusste ich nicht.“

„Soll ich es beweisen?“ Die Tür des Lifts öffnete und schloss sich, ohne dass die beiden Notiz davon nahmen. Dazu waren sie viel zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt. Als sich die Tür das nächste Mal öffnete, drängten die beiden sich gegenseitig dazu, weiterzugehen, während sie sich atemlos küssten. Irgendwann bemerkten sie dann doch, dass sie der völlig falschen Etage angekommen waren.

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte der grüne Dämon, „Du hast mich so heiß gemacht, lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus!“

Der Exwächter sah sich um. Der Fahrstuhl war weg, der andere war sonst wo. Schließlich griff er sich Lornes Hand und zerrte ihn mit sich. „Ich habe eine Idee.“

Sein Liebster ließ sich von ihm mit ins Treppenhaus schleifen. „Du willst doch jetzt nicht runterrennen?“, fragte er unmotiviert. „Das sind wie viele Stufen?“

Wesley lauschte in die Stille. Nichts. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drückte er Lorne gegen die Wand und ging vor ihm in die Knie. „Was hast du vor?“, hörte er ihn ungläubig fragen. Er musste ganz schön betrunken sein, um das zu tun, was er offensichtlich vorhatte. Aber der Nervenkitzel, erwischt zu werden, steigerte nur Wesleys Verlangen.

Fahrig fummelte er an Lornes Hose herum, ehe er sein bestes Stück zum Vorschein brachte. Wenn er jetzt aufsehen würde, würde er es sich vermutlich noch einmal anders überlegen, aber Wesley schritt zielstrebig zur Tat. Zaghaft berührten seine Lippen die Penisspitze, was Lorne mit einem leichten Zischen quittierte. Vorsichtig nahm sein Mund die Eichel auf und ging weiter. Es war, als würde er den Schwanz in seinen Mund saugen, um dann Luft einzuatmen.

Der grüne Dämon hatte sich seinen Schopf geschnappt und riss im Rhythmus Wesleys daran.

Es war nicht gerade toll, dass ihm jemand an den Haaren zog. Er rächte sich damit, dass er ein wenig in seinen Penis biss, aber nur ganz wenig, schließlich war das ja kein Hot Dog. Zur Unterstützung schaukelte Wes Lornes Kronjuwelen, da er wusste, wie sehr ihn das stimulierte. Er bemerkte, wie der Körper seines Geliebten zu beben begann und noch ehe er seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen konnte, ergoss Lorne sich warm in Wes’ Mund.

Langsam tauchte der Brite in die Realität ein. Er schluckte schnell. Wes hörte das atemlose Keuchen das Dämons, der an der Wand lehnte. Es echote von allen Seiten und er hoffte inständig, dass niemand ihr Treiben bemerkt hatte.

„Wow“, schnaufte Lorne. Es nahm Wesleys Kopf in die Hände, küsste ihn auf die Stirn, heftig auf den Mund und zeigte ihm damit, dass ihn wenig störte, dass er nur kurz zuvor darin gekommen war. „Jetzt müssen wir dir dringend helfen“, sagte er, dem die Ausbeulung im Schritt des Wächters nicht entgangen war.

„Nur noch 243 Stufen“, meinte Wes, der dann doch lieber das Zimmer vorzog.


	4. Chapter 4

Mit Kopfschmerzen und einer verstopften Nase erwachte Cordelia am nächsten Tag im Doppelbett. Knurrig drehte sie sich um. Angel lag auf dem Rücken neben ihr. Ganz ohne das Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs sah es so aus, als ob der Vampir wirklich tot war.

Die Brünette fröstelte. Der Anblick erinnerte sie daran, wie menschlich sie den Untoten manchmal zeichnete.

Cordelia legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, nachdem sie sich aufrecht im Bett hingesetzt hatte, und knuffte ihn.

„Angel?“

Keine Reaktion.

Sie stieß ihn unsanft gegen den Oberarm. „Aufwachen!“

„Luck be a lady tonight, never get out of my-“, trällerte der Vampir plötzlich los.

„Aufhören! Ich habe schon Kopfschmerzen”, kreischte sie und rüttelte ihn erneut, sodass er diesmal erschreckt die Augen aufschlug. „Du hörst dich an, wie ein Pubertierender im Stimmbruch.“

„Mh?“ Angel rieb sich verschlafen seine Lider, dann streckte er sich.

„Umpf“, seufzte Cordelia genervt, hievte sich aus dem Bett und verschwand ins Bad. Mit dem Vampir war nichts anzufangen. Die Kopfwäsche von gestern Nacht schien ihm überhaupt nichts ausgemacht zu haben. Die Tür fiel hinter ihr geräuschvoll ins Schloss.

Angel seufzte, als er das Wasserrauschen der Dusche vernahm.

Er fragte sich, wie Cordelia die Nacht verbracht hatte, nachdem sie ihn mit übertriebenem Getöse verlassen hatte. Der Vampir überlegte, wie sie einigermaßen milde stimmen konnte und hob den Hörer ab, um über den Zimmerservice ein großes Frühstück mit einem extra Kännchen Tee zu bestellen.

Cordelia hustete im Bad. Darauf tauchte sie im Bademantel im Zimmer auf. Angel war schnell in seine Kleidung geschlüpft und hatte das Frühstück entgegengenommen und blickte sie nun besorgt an.

„Du siehst gar nicht gut aus.“

„Herzlichen Dank!“, murrte Cordelia, die immer noch nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war. Da hätte ihm wirklich irgendetwas Besseres einfallen müssen. Sie bohrte den spitzen Nagel ihres Zeigefingers durch seinen Pullover in seine Brust. „Du bist so was von tot – wenn du nicht schon tot wärst. In dem Fall würde ich dafür sorgen!“

„Ich meine es ernst, Cordy.“ Der Vampir trat auf sie zu, legte seine eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und berührte mit der anderen die Stirn. Cordelia genoss für den Moment die Berührung und schloss die Augen. Wasser tröpfelte aus ihren nassen Haaren über ihr Gesicht.

„Schauspielerinnen sehen ohne Make-up immer scheiße aus.“

„Cordy, du bist keine Schauspielerin. Keine hässliche. Oder schlechte. Ich meine, du siehst gut aus. Auch ungeschminkt. Was ich eigentlich sagen will, ist, dass du Fieber hast“, attestierte Angel und entfernte seine Hand.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte Fieber, dann könnte ich mir diesen Urlaub ein bisschen schöner fantasieren. Gestern war wirklich wunderbar...“ blaffte Cordelia zynisch. Leider hatte ihre schlechte Laune trotz der durchtanzten Nacht nicht nachgelassen.

Die Brünette schlurfte zum Tisch hinüber.

„Deine Temperatur ist erhöht“, mahnte der Vampir und trabte ihr langsam nach.

Ein mattes Lächeln stahl sich auf Cordelias Gesicht, als sie das reichhaltige Frühstück entdeckte. „Ja, Herr Oberschwester, ich werde mich gleich ins Bett legen, wenn Sie mich pflegen“, spottete sie leicht. Sie rückte sich den Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich.

Sie schaute sich auf dem Tisch um.

„Was suchst du?“, fragte Angel und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz.

„Deinen Intelligenzquotienten!“, murrte sie, da hatte sie schon das gesuchte Messer hinter der Obstschale entdeckt.

Angel ignorierte den Kommentar. „Was machen deine Kopfschmerzen?“

Cordelia machte sich, ohne zu antworten, an dem gekochten Ei zu schaffen. Ihr Kondition schien ihrem Hunger nichts anhaben zu können. Mit ihren langen Fingern zerriss sie das warme Croissant und verzehrte es genüsslich. „Mhmmm, ich verstehe nicht, wie du nichts essen kannst. So ein Frühstück ist der Himmel auf Erden. Wie konntest du die Evolution überleben? Vampire müssen Darwins Alptraum sein! Blut schmeckt widerlich metallisch. Und das hier, das ist so lecker“, mampfte sie. „Ich meine, das ist doch schrecklich!“

Der dunkelhaarige Vampir nickte zufrieden. Gutes Essen gleich nach Blumen waren die beste Wiedergutmachung. Ein Shoppingtrip wäre eine weitere Option gewesen, aber zu schmerzvoll für denjenigen, der sich entschuldigen wollte.

Angel beobachtete, wie Cordelia aufblühte. Wie sie das Croissant in das Häufchen Marmelade tunkte, sich den fruchtig-süßen Geschmack auf der Zunge zergehen ließ und danach lustvoll die Finger ableckte. Wenn er die Seherin so sah, konnte er nachvollziehen, wie gut es sein musste, die verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen schmecken. Er bedauerte, dass durch den ewigen Blutkonsum seine Nerven taub für alles andere geworden waren.

Als Cordelia fertig war, lehnte sie sich im Stuhl zurück. Der Kopfdruck trat sofort wieder an die Oberfläche, nachdem sie sie durch das Frühstück erfolgreich ausgeblendet hatte. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich schlapp.

Cordelia schloss die Lider, fasste sich an den Kopf und seufzte: „So viel habe ich wirklich nicht getrunken.“

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du hast Fieber“, erinnerte der Vampir sie, „Du hast dir eine Erkältung oder vielleicht sogar eine Grippe eingefangen.“

„Ich habe keine Grippe! Ich habe Urlaub!“, protestierte Cordelia wütend. „Ich wollte heute shoppen. Außerdem: Seit wann hast du eine Ahnung von Krankheiten, Doktor Angel? Du bist doch immer kalt wie ein Eisberg.“

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht sensibel genug bin, um Veränderungen an den Menschen in meiner Umwelt wahrzunehmen“, bestätigte Angel sich altklug.

„Sensibel“, lachte Cordelia. „Entschuldige.“

Sie merkte, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Cordelia überlegte mit geschlossenen Augen, ob sie der Vampir je hatte weinen gesehen, aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Wahrscheinlich würde Angel das auch nie öffentlich tun. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie er als Angelus gewesen sein und was für eine Last er auf seinen Schultern tragen musste. Aber ihre Visionen hatten sie verändert und ihr Schmerzen weitaus näher gebracht, als ihr lieb war.

Über ihre Stirn legten sich hässliche Falten, gegen die es keine wirksamen Cremes gab.

Plötzlich spürte sie in ihrem Nacken einen kühlen, feuchten Schwamm. „Bleib ruhig“, sagte Angel, als sie sich bewegte. Der Schwamm tat seine Wirkung.

„Ich wollte doch shoppen gehen....“, maulte die Brünette resigniert.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Die grelle Mittagssonne lugte durch die Lücke zwischen den beiden Vorhängen und weckte den völlig übernächtigt aussehenden Exwächter.

War sein Schädel so dick oder lag ein Kissen darauf, fragte sich Wesley, kniff die Augen fester zusammen, während er im Bett herumrollte, um der blenden Helligkeit in Lornes Arme zu entfliehen. Als er sich vergeblich nach ihm ausstreckte, linste er vorsichtig auf die andere Betthälfte.

Bedauernd stellte er fest, dass der grüne Dämon wie immer früher wach geworden war und nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Das war eines der Dinge, die er an Lorne hasste. Er liebte die Gemütlichkeit, morgens noch einmal zu kuscheln, bevor der graue Alltag und die Routine einen in die Fänge bekam.

„Lorne?“, krächzte Wesley mit ausgetrockneter Kehle und rappelte sich mühselig mit der Decke umschlungen auf. Seine Zunge hatte einen widerlich pelzigen Belag.

Mit schwerem Kopf schaffte er es ins Bad, aber auch dort war kein grüner Dämon zu finden. Er putzte sich die Zähne, wobei er vermied, sein eigenes Angesicht im Spiegel zu betrachteten. Es musste ungefähr so furchtbar aussehen, wie er sich fühlte.

Nachdem er sich frisch gemacht und angezogen hatte, wagte es Wesley doch einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Das mit den Augenringen ging, es war ja schließlich erst die erste Nacht Las Vegas und er musste noch länger durchhalten – vielleicht mit etwas weniger Alkohol.

Wesley drehte sich hastig in der Hoffnung um, dass Lorne hinter ihm stand und mal wieder über seine angebliche Eitelkeit spottete, denn sein Geliebter hatte ein Talent dafür, in den unpassendesten Momenten aufzutauchen. Aber das Zimmer war so leer wie zuvor.

Sein Magen meldete sich knurrend zu Wort. Er beschloss nach Lorne zu suchen und verließ das Zimmer, wobei die handgeschriebene Nachricht auf dem Nachttisch übersah.

Als er vor den Fahrstühlen stand, wurde er ein wenig nervös bei der Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht. Wesley zweifelte, dass er den linken benutzen konnte, das Treppenhaus auf keinen Fall und hoffentlich – hoffentlich - sah er diese Frau nie wieder!

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgekommen, als sich zu seiner linken die Fahrstuhltür öffnete. Wesley hielt die Luft an, aber zu seiner Erleichterung hatte er die Leute im Lift noch nie gesehen und sie ihn auch nicht, zumindest in keiner peinlichen Situation.

Du kommst nie wieder hier her, du kannst dich benehmen, wie du willst, sagte sich Wesley und setzte ein breites, mehr oder minder überzeugtes Lächeln auf und gesellte sich zu den anderen. Um seine Verwegenheit noch deutlicher zur Schau zu stellen, stemmte er seine Hand in die Hüfte, doch es klappte nicht und er rutschte mit der Hand ab.

Der Exwächter graste alle Möglichkeiten, wo es etwas zu essen gab, ab, aber nirgends war sein Geliebter aufzutreiben. Er wollte sich gerade aufgeben und allein seinen Hunger stillen, als Björn, der Besitzer und Freund von Lorne, auf ihn zusteuerte.

„Gut geschlafen, mein britischer Freund?“, begrüßte ihn Björn und schlug ihm freundlich auf die Schulter. „Du bist doch Brite, habe ich das richtig gemerkt?“, plapperte er gleich weiter. „Engländer? Schotte? Waliser? Was gib’s noch? Ire? Aber das ist ja wieder ne andere Insel.“ Er lachte schallend mit seinem Zahnpastagrinsen und ohne dass Wes merkte, wie ihm geschah, wurde er von Björn umgelenkt.

„Ich bin Engländer“, unterbrach Wesley ihn, „Hast du Lorne gesehen?“

„Ja, gestern Abend!“, scherzte Björn. „Keine Sorge, der Gute kennt Vegas wie jede Zeile von ‚Lady Marmelade’ auswendig. Schon gegessen? Ich kenne da ein vorzügliches Restaurant abseits vom großen Trubel. Ich wette, es wird dir munden. Das Essen ist fantastisch. Kreolisch. Du hast doch gerade nichts Besseres vor?“

Wesleys Mund klappte auf. Er wollte schon protestieren, da er mit Sicherheit nicht dem Mann nicht lange standhalten würde, aber andererseits hatte sein Geliebter ihn auch einfach unwissend zurückgelassen.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht“, antwortete er mit einem Lächeln.

„Wunderbar“, erklärte der ältere Mann. „Wir fahren in meinem Auto.“

Björn Eriksson fuhr einen Porsche 911, Baujahr 1969. Wesley war nicht schlecht beeindruckt von dem Gefährt und öffnete zaghaft die Beifahrertür, nachdem Björn ihn auf sein bescheidenes Auto hingewiesen hatte.

„Ein Auto ist eine Glaubensfrage mit PS“, sagte der blonde Mann amüsiert.

Die Sonne blendete grell durch die Frontscheibe. Wesley schirmte mit einer Hand die Augen ab. Sein anhaltender Kater verstärkte die Lichtempfindlichkeit. Er drückte sich soweit wie möglich in den Sitz, um der Lichtflut zu entgegen. An eine Sonnenbrille hatte er nicht gedacht.

Björn redete und redete, während sie ein Stück nördlich über den Strip fuhren, schließlich rechts abbogen und sich, wie versprochen, von den Casinos und Theatern entfernten. Nach einer kurzen Fahrt parkte er sein Auto am Bordstein und stieg aus.

Als aufmerksamer Gastgeber war ihm Wesleys Mangel an Sonnengläsern aufgefallen. Er geleitete ihn in einen Shop, wo der Engländer sich eine kaufen konnte. Zum Glück hatte Wes sich heute für Kontaktlinsen entschieden, sonst hätte er mit der stärkelosen Brille wenig anfangen können.

Das Restaurant Cajun lag nur etwa 500 Meter entfernt.

Björn und Wesley setzten sich draußen in den Schatten der Bäume an einen Tisch. „Schon mal kreolisch gegessen, Sportsfreund?“, fragte der gestrandete Surfertyp.

Der Exwächter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, dann ich bestelle für uns beide, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Vertrau mir, du wirst es lieben“, meinte Björn.

Ein schlaksiger Mann, mit einer Hautfarbe von Milchkaffee, kam an ihren Tisch. Er war schätzungsweise um die 20 Jahre alt, trug ein T-Shirt und eine legere Jeans, an der eine Kette hing, die zu seinem Portemonnaie in der Rücktasche seiner Jeans reichte.

„Hi Fidel“, begrüßte Björn ihn und bekam von dem Jungen einen Kuss auf die Wange bedrückt.

„Hey“, erwiderte dieser. Er grinste, wobei ein Mundwinkel weiter nach oben ging als der andere, was ihn nur noch schelmischer und jünger erscheinen ließ. Fidel musterte Wesley mit einen schnellen Blick. „Ich hoffe, dich hat nicht nur das gute Essen zu uns gelockt“, sagte er an Björn gewandt. „Wie immer?“

Der Casinobesitzer streckte zwei Finger in die Höhe. „Zweimal. – Das ist übrigens Wesley. Das erste Mal in der Stadt. Seines Zeichens Brite, vom Sternzeichen Widder und Lornes Partner.“

Lornes Partner – das hörte sich viel ernster, so viel entgültiger an, als er die Bezioehung bisher gesehen hatte.

„Und nicht trinkfest“, grüßte Fidel den anderen Gast und warf die Hand zu einem schlappen Wink in die Höhe. „Ich komme mit Widdern nicht gut klar, aber ich denke, du bist eine Ausnahme. Du bist mir irgendwie sympathisch.“

Der Engländer fühlte sich verarscht.

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob Fidel es ernst meinte, aber dann tauchte sein verräterisch schiefes Lächeln wieder auf.

„Arbeitest du heute?“, fragte Björn nach.

„Jap, ab zwanzighundert. Wir sehen uns später.“

Als der freche Kellner fort war, klärte Björn Wesley auf. Fidel arbeitete für ihn als Courpier, außerdem war er der Sohn der Restaurantbesitzer. Sehr flapsig in seinen Kommentaren, sonst äußerst professionell, was seinen Job anging. Ein Waffennarr mit kommunistischen Ambitionen, was nicht zusammenpassen wollte, aber der Junge war voller Widersprüche, wie Björn erzählte.

Am Ende kannte Wesley Fidels ganze Lebensgeschichte und wusste sogar um dessen Liebesleben.

Inzwischen war die Vorspeise von einer Kellnerin, Fidels Schwester Clara, gebracht worden: Eintopf aus schwarzen Bohnen. Bohnen durften in keinem kreolischen Gericht fehlen, wie der Brite lernte und seine Portion löffelte, während Björn ihn belehrte. Irgendwie schaffte es der Blonde trotzdem zu essen.

„Wie sind eigentlich deine Absichten, was Lorne betrifft?“, ließ der blonde Mann die Bombe nebenbei fallen.

Absichten? Guter Gott!

Wesley verschluckte sich an seinem Eintopf. Der Löffel landete mit einem Platsch in die Flüssigkeit, dass es nur so spritzte. Er hustete heftig und nahm die Serviette vor den Mund.

„Absichten?“, prustete er, dass sich noch einige Male seinen Weg durch seinen Gehirn echote.

Wie lange war er jetzt mit Lorne zusammen? Er hatte sich bisher keine Gedanken über ihre Zukunft gemacht. Eigentlich hatte er sich überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht.

„Ja. Genau. Absichten”, wiederholte Björn und aß seelenruhig weiter. „Du scheinst mir nicht der ‚Verliebt und Vergessen’-Typ zu sein.“

„Ich habe nicht vor, ihn zu verlassen, falls du das meinst!“, sagte Wesley laut.

Noch nicht, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.


	5. Chapter 5

Wasserspritzer landeten auf seinem Fuß. Er zuckte kurz und blinzelte durch die Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille. Wesley war in Schatten seines Schirms auf einer Liege am hoteleigenen Pool eingedöst.

Er hatte das Mittagessen überstanden, mehr über Fidel und dessen Schwester Clara, die sie bedient hatte, erfahren. Er hatte den quietschsüßen Nachtisch, bei dem sich seine Zehennägel hoch rollten, überlebt. Und er hatte endlich in Erfahrung gebracht, warum Björn und Lorne so gut befreundet waren: Der grüne Dämon hatte Björn mit seiner jetzigen Frau verkuppelt.

Wesley reckte sich, um zu sehen, wer ihn nass gemacht hatte.

Lorne hockte am Beckenrand, eine Hand im Chlorwasser schwenkend, und lächelte ihn an. „Versuchst du braun zu werden?“

„Grün geht jawohl schlecht“, wandte der blasse Brite trocken ein. Wenn man hauptsächlich nachts arbeitete, war es kein Wunder, dass er nicht sehr sommerlich aussah. Er tippte mit den Fingern auf die Holzlehne. „Könntest du mir bitte erklären, wo du die ganze Zeit warst?“

„Hast du meine Nachricht nicht gelesen?“, fragte Lorne und kam zu ihm hinüber, um sich auf die abgrenzende Liege zu besetzen.

„Welche bitte schön?“, erwiderte Wesley. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und setzte eine wütende Miene auf. „Es wird Zeit, dass du dir endlich ein Handy zulegst!“

„Wozu sollte ich eins brauchen? Ich bin die meiste Zeit im Caritas, also praktisch immer zu erreichen.“ Lorne zuckte mit dem Schultern. Er legte leichtfertig seine Hand auf Wesleys Knie, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Der Engländer wurde dadurch erst richtig ärgerlich. Die Diskussion um Lornes Erreichbarkeit hatten sie schon ein paar Mal geführt und eigentlich hatte er nicht vor, sie ausgerechnet im Urlaub hervorzukramen. Beleidigt sah er zu seinem Lover hinüber. „Sicher, du bist immer im Caritas, vor allem jetzt, da es bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt ist.“

Der Dämon verzog seine Lippen. „Du hast keine Probleme, mich zu finden, weil ich momentan heimatlos bin und neben dir im deinem Bett schlafe!“, gab Lorne bitter zurück.

„Das gibt dir noch lange keinen Grund, einfach so zu verschwinden. Ich dachte, wir wollten die Zeit zusammen verbringen.“

„Ich habe nie etwas anderes behauptet“, meinte der Grüne gelassen, obwohl ihn der Streit auch nicht kalt ließ. Er stand auf, drehte sich einmal zum Pool und wandte sich, nachdem er sich gefasst hatte, wieder Wesley zu. „Du hast im Schlaf so süß ausgesehen. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich habe nur einen alten Bekannten besucht. Wenn du den Zettel gelesen hättest, wüsstest du das.“

„Nicht eher eine alte Bekannte?“, fragte der Exwächter scharf nach. „Wie hieß sie noch? Jeanine Wave?“

„Geneviève.“

Wesley wusste sehr wohl, wie sie hieß, schließlich hatte er genügend Sprachen gelernt, um den französischen Namen als jenen zu erkennen. Er wollte Lorne lediglich reizen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang.

„Falls du es genau wissen willst: Ich habe Clay im Mandalay getroffen. Ruf dort an, frag nach ihm“, sagte Lorne. Man konnte geringfügig Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme hören. „Ich werde etwas essen gehen. Du kannst mitkommen.“

Sein Lover schnaubte. Du kannst mitkommen. Wesley wollte protestieren, als der grüne Dämon weitersprach.

„Eins noch, bevor ich gehe – da du mich offensichtlich nicht begleiten willst: Schmollen steht dir nicht.“

Die Miene seines Geliebten gefror. Lorne drehte ab und ging.

„Scheiße“, fluchte der Brite. Er konnte mit Eifersucht nicht umgehen. Es war alles viel besser gewesen, als ihre Beziehung ein Geheimnis gewesen war und es nur sie beide gab. Der Rest der Welt machte alles schlimmer.

Er griff nach der Sonnenmilch und schleuderte sie erbost in den Pool.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Angel seufzte schwer. Er stand in einer endlosen Reihe von Leuten und war noch lange nicht dran. Die Schlange rechts neben ihm war ebenfalls nicht kürzer und er fragte sich, ob man nicht Aspirin gleich zu dem Alkohol in den Casinos verkaufen sollte, damit nur die wirklichen Notfälle schnell ihre Medizin bekamen.

Er war froh, dass Cordelia nachgegeben und sich am Vormittag wieder schlafen gelegt hatte, so konnte er es ihr gleichtun. Als der Vampir gegen Abend neben ihr erwachte, war das Fieber gestiegen. Die Brünette hatte ihn stöhnend geschickt, ihr Drogen, irgendwelches Scheißzeug – wie sie es nannte - zu besorgen und war erneut weggedöst.

Mühselig schlich die Menschenkette voran. Angel überlegte, ob er die Packung Hustenbonbons mit der lustigen Illustration kaufen sollte, die schon eine geraume Weile vor ihm am Ständer baumelte. Der Vampir drehte sich gelangweilt zu der anderen Reihe hinüber, während er sich überlegte, was die Leute wohl in der Apotheke kauften, welche peinlichen Ausschläge sie kurieren oder Verhütungsmittel abholen wollten.

Der Mann an dritter Stelle kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Das Gesicht. Irgendwo hatte er es schon mal gesehen. Das hautenge T-Shirt schrie geradezu sexuell frustriert. Angel grinste in sich hinein. Zumindest war der Typ trainiert genug, um es tragen zu können.

Plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf. Verdammt, das war Lindsey. Lindsey McDonald! Schnell wandte er sich ab, aber zu spät.

„Angel?“, rief dieser. „Hey, Angel! Ich hab’ dich gleich erkannt.“

„Tja, die Welt ein kleiner Ort, ein Kaff, ein Kuhdorf. Viel zu klein“, murmelte Angel schicksalsergeben und drehte sich äußerst langsam wieder zu seinem altbekannten Lieblingsfeind um. „Oh hallo Lindsey. Schön, dich zu sehen“, sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Bist du krank? Oder was machst du hier?“, plapperte Lindsey fröhlich drauf los, als hätte er einen guten, alten Freund getroffen. Jetzt sah man auch das zu der Hose passenden Sakko, das Lindsey mit dem Aktenkoffer in seiner rechten Hand hielt.

„Nicht kränker als du“, erwiderte der Vampir. „Ich denke, es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, was ich hier mache! Aber von Diskretion hast du ja noch nie etwas verstanden.“ Angel ging ein Stück vor, als sich seine Schlange verkürzte.

Lindsey lachte über Angels Antwort.

„Und was machst du hier?“, fragte Angel ungeniert nach, während er den Anwalt abcheckte.

„Nichts Wichtiges“, sagte Lindsey beiläufig. „Falls du nichts Besseres vorhast, können wir doch gleich irgendwo einen trinken gehen?“

Als ob er nichts Besseres vorhabe! Angel rollte mit den Augen. Andererseits hatte er keine große Lust, so schnell zu der kränkelnden Cordelia zurückzukehren.

„Du bezahlst!“, ordnete er an.

Der Vampir war an der Reihe und gab dem Apothekenangestellten seine Anweisungen.

„Willst du wissen, was ich in Las Vegas mache?“, fragte Lindsey, der vor dem Gebäude auf den Vampir gewartet hatte, da er schlussendlich doch schneller durchgekommen war. Angel trug eine umweltfreundliche Tüte mit Unmengen von überflüssigen – wie er fand – Medikamenten bei sich.

„Unbedingt! JA!“, rief er und rollte dabei ungesehen von seinem Begleiter mit den Augen.

„Ich arbeite als Anwalt“, erklärte Lindsey stolz.

„Ach?“ Der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwie musste die trockene Art von Cordelia auf ihn abgefärbt haben. „Gibt es einen Ableger von Wolfram & Hart in Las Vegas? Ich weiß, was gleich kommt: Im Vergleich zu Wolfram & Hart sind Vampir Amateure. Diese perfektionierte Bösartigkeit gibt es nur unter Anwälten!“

„Was?“ Lindsey war stehen geblieben, nachdem die beiden ein wenig die Straße hinuntergewandert waren. „Nein! Ich arbeite als richtiger Anwalt. Für richtige Kriminelle! In Las Vegas hausen mehr menschliche Bösewichte als Dämonen in Los Angeles“, erklärte der Anwalt beschwingt. „Ich kann mich vor Arbeit kaum retten.“

Angel war automatisch ins Babylon zurückgekehrt. Lindsey führte in direkt in die nächste Bar im Haus. Er kannte sich augenscheinlich aus.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und der Anwalt bestellte eine Hawaii-Toast und zwei Bier.

Der Vampir süffelte an seinem Glas und beobachtete Lindsey beim Essen. Dieser schlang den überbackenen Toast mit der Ananasscheibe und dem Käse wie nichts Gutes hinunter. Angel wäre es lieber gewesen, der junge Mann hatte sich ihm gegenüber hingesetzt, stattdessen war er zu ihm auf die Bank durchgerutscht.

„Und?“, fragte Lindsey, kaute und schluckte den Bissen hinunter. „Was treibt dich nach Las Vegas? Ein Fall? Ist deine kleine Gang hier? A.I.? Lorne?“

„Cordy, Wes und Lorne. Das Caritas ist einem Feuer zum Opfer gefallen“, erzählte Angel offen.

„Lorne hat wirklich Glück mit seiner Bar“, meinte der Anwalt. Er spießte das letzte Stück Toast auf und versenkte es in seinem Mund. Mit einem kräftigen Schluck Bier spülte er nach und lehnte sich gegen die Rückenlehne. „Und jetzt wollt ihr ein wenig Spaß und Geld in der Spielerstadt angeln“, stellte er fest.

Lindsey blickte zum Tresen hinüber, als überlege er, ob er noch etwas bestellen wollte, während er seine linke Hand auf Angels Oberschenkel ablegte. Er spürte der kräftigen Muskulatur unter seinen Fingern nach, tat aber weiterhin so, als sei nichts.

„Ähm, Lindsey, würdest du bitte deine Hand von meinem Bein nehmen“, bat der Vampir irritiert.

„Oh. OH!“, rief Lindsey und sah ihn an. „Das ist meine böse Hand. Du erinnerst dich sicher. Ich habe sie noch immer nicht ganz unter Kontrolle, manchmal macht sie einfach, was sie will“, verteidigte er sich. Die Hand bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Lin, ich habe dir die rechte Hand abgehackt.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Wie sollte ich nicht.“ Lindsey grinste. „Nun heiße ich also wieder Lin?“

Angel grummelte genervt. „Lindsey, deine linke Hand liegt auf meinem Oberschenkel!“

„Verdammt, ich hätte mich auf die andere Seite setzen sollen“, fluchte er, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter um die Tatsache. „Komm schon, Angel, dir gefällt das doch.“ Mit seiner Hand streichelte er die Innenseite Angels Schenkels und kam seinem Intimbereich gefährlich nahe, sodass der Vampir eingriff und Lindseys Hand auf dem Tisch ablegte.

„Du bist ein Spielverderber, Angel“, maulte der Anwalt.

„Angel?“, horchte Fidel, der direkt auf sie zugesteuert kam und sich ungefragt einen Stuhl ranzog. „Ist das dein Exfreund oder warum nennst du ihn so, Mc?“

Er küsste Lindsey McDonald kurzerhand, warf Angel einen Wink mit der Hand zu und saß.

„Das ist mein Name“, widersprach Angel aggressiv.

Wer war das? Und wieso zur Hölle setzte der Typ sich einfach zu ihnen?

Fidel lachte. „Dann bist du schwul – oder spanisch!“

Der Vampir verzog säuerlich den Mund. „Würdest du uns freundlicherweise bekannt machen?“

Lindsey nickte. „Fidel – Angel. Angel – Fidel.“

„Fidel? Was ist das überhaupt für ein Name?“, revanchierte sich Angel. „Wenn es danach geht, bist du ein Kommunist!“

„Ich finde, das ist ein großartiger Name“, erklärte der Angesprochene, „Und sag nichts gegen den Kommunismus. Das Ideal einer klassenlosen Gesellschaft ohne soziale Unterschiede ist durchaus erstrebenswert. Der Knackpunkt allerdings ist, dass ich mir schwerlich vorstellen kann, auf mein Privateigentum zu verzichten, dagegen-“

„Schon gut, ich hab’s verstanden“, blockte der Vampir ab.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich was unterbrochen haben sollte, redet ruhig weiter“, sagte der junge Mann fröhlich.

„Du bist genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gekommen“, sagte Angel mit sich erhellender Stimmung, als er erkannte, dass Lindsey ihn nicht vor dem Jungen betatschen würde. Obwohl – bei ihm wusste man das nie so recht.

„Angel ist ein Spielverderber“, fädelte Lindsey seine Strategie ein und blinzelte Angel an. „Er wollte gerade gehen und ein weiteres Bier, von mir bezahlt, ausschlagen.“

„Das kannst du nicht machen. Nutz die Chance, dass Mc zahlt!“, rief Fidel. Er drehte sich zum Tresen um und bestellte per Handzeichen Nachschub. „Ich habe leider keine Zeit. Muss gleich arbeiten und mich vorher umziehen.“

Angel nahm erleichtert sein Glas in die Hand. Gleich war dieser aufgekratzte Kerl weg und er konnte sich auch aus dem Staub machen. Cordelia wartete sicher schon auf ihre Medikamente.

Fidel war aufgesprungen, beugte sich zu Lindsey und küsste ihn diesmal ausführlich skandalös.

Vor Schreck und Überraschung rutschte Angel sein Bier, das er in dem Moment abstellen wollte, aus der Hand und ergoss sich über seine Hose. Fidel kicherte und auch Lindsey konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Findet ihr das etwa lustig?“


	6. Chapter 6

Wesley stand im Eingangsbereich. Sein Blick schweifte suchend über die Tische. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, hatte Björn ihm gesagt, wo er Lorne finden konnte. Er entdeckte ihn auf einem Fensterplatz. Langsam bahnte er sich seinen Weg zu ihm durch.

Betreten blieb er vor seinem Tisch stehen, bis sein Liebster ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Was willst du, Wes?“

Kein Kosename. Nicht gut.

„Nur eine Minute deiner wertvollen Zeit.“ Es klang ein wenig zynisch, was Wesley sofort bereute.

„Komm auf den Punkt. Die Uhr tickt“, antwortete ihm Lorne gleichermaßen trocken.

„Ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen.“

„Überraschung, Überraschung.“

„Ich habe überreagiert, aber ich habe deine Nachricht nicht gesehen und mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht – und ich war sauer...“, gab er kleinlaut zu.

Der grüne Dämon seufzte. Er machte eine Handbewegung in seine Richtung. Wesley setzte sich neben ihn. „Das ist so schrecklich: Ich kann dir überhaupt nicht böse sein, Honey.“ Er legte seinen Arm um Wes’ Hals, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

„Gottseidank“, spuckte der Brite in einem Atemzug erleichtert aus.

Lorne lachte. „Ich bin mir eigentlich sicher, dass du lesen kannst, aber fürs nächste Mal: Soll ich größer schreiben? Dir den Zettel auf die Stirn kleben, damit du ihn im Spiegel siehst?“

„Das wäre eine Idee. Dann solltest du auch spiegelverkehrt schreiben“, erwiderte Wesley beglückt. Lorne konnte niemandem lange böse sein und wenn doch, musste es übel, unverzeihlich sein – da würde keine billige Entschuldigung helfen. „Was Sprache und Schrift angeht - muss ich sagen - bin ich allerdings talentierter als du.“

„Sicher, Darling, bleib einfach dein gewohnt charmantes, überlegenes Selbst“, grinste sein Liebster.

„Das sieht gut aus. Was isst du?“, fragte Wesley mit einen Blick auf den fast leeren Teller.

„Süßkartoffeln.“ Lorne reichte ihm die Karte. „Wie wäre es danach mit einem Abstecher zum Blue Room? Ein relaxter Ausgang für die Nacht? Mit weniger Alkohol.“ Er gluckste leise, als er an die letzte Nacht zurückdachte. Seinetwegen konnte das ruhig öfters vorkommen.

Der ehemalige Wächter zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja, ganz bestimmt weniger Alkohol.“ Er hob die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir hätten gestern fast unser Zimmer nicht mehr gefunden, geschweige denn, dass wir die Nummer wussten.“

„Mehr Fisch essen, ist gut fürs Gedächtnis!“, neckte der grüne Dämon. Er lehnte sich gemütlich zurück, legte seinen Arm auf Wesleys Stuhl, sodass er leicht dessen Rücken berührte.

„Und morgen fahren wir in den Nationalpark Great Basin. Was meinst du? Mit der Big Dog, wenn du dich traust.“

„Willst du behaupten, ich bin ein Angsthase?“

„Nein, höchstens ein süßes Häschen, das würde ich behaupten“, flachste Wes. Er zwinkerte ihm zu.

Lorne sah ihn mit funkenden Augen an. Süßes Häschen ging in Ordnung. Dass Wesley solche Kosenamen benutzte, zeigte nur, wie gut sie einander inzwischen verstanden und immer weiter aufeinander zugingen. „Du kannst mein Essen haben, ich bin durch damit. Die Kellner sind im Moment scheinbar alle überlastet. Außerdem kann ich dich beruhigen, ich habe weder Flöhe noch Filzläuse.“

Wesley hielt nach einer Bedienung Ausschau. Keiner hatte gemerkt, dass er am Tisch Platz genommen hatte. „Vielleicht habe ich welche“, sagte er keck an seinen Lover gewandt.

„Damit werde ich fertig!“, lachte der Grüne entspannt.

„Na schön.“ Er griff sich die Gabel und spießte ein Stück Süßkartoffel auf.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

„Oh Angel. Wie kann ich dich für mich gewinnen?“

Der Vampir wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

Die Stimme war tief, intim und verursachte eine Gänsehaut, wenn man es zuließ. Er war ihm so nah, dass er den Körper des anderen spüren konnte. Das Cologne, den Alkohol riechen und ihm viel zu tief in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Mir gefällt deine neue Lederhose“, nuschelte Lindsey und fasste sie an.

Der Anwalt hatte Angel überredet, ihm eine Hose zu spendieren, nachdem der Vampir sie unfreiwillig mit Bier getränkt hatte. Angel hatte ihm widerwillig nachgegeben, schließlich wollte auch er, dass Lindsey dafür bezahlte. Schließlich war es praktisch seine Schuld.

Der Mann hatte ihn zu einem Geschäft geführt. Zielsicher war er auf einen der Kleiderständer zu marschiert und hatte ihm eine Lederhose in die Hand gedrückt, mit der Angel grummelnd in einer Kabine verschwunden war.

Ob die nicht ein wenig eng sei, hatte der Vampir gefragt. Seine Hände waren an den Nähten entlanggelaufen, hatte den Sitz an seinem Po geprüft und die Taschen getestet. Ob sein Hintern darin nicht fett aussehe, hatte er gefragt.

Lindsey hatte ihn befohlen, sich einmal zu drehen, um sich selbst einen Eindruck verschaffen zu können. Die Hose saß extrem eng, alles zeichnete sich ab, vorne wie hinten – und das hatte er im Sinn gehabt.

„Absolut anziehend!“, lächelte Lindsey und drängte Angel gegen die Wand.

„Ich muss... ähm jetzt wirklich“, stammelte der Vampir nervös. „Cordy wartet auf mich!“ Wie zum Beweis hielt er die Medikamententüte in die Höhe. Angel schob sich an Lindsey vorbei und schritt eilends den Flur entlang.

„Ausreden! Alles Ausreden“, rief der Anwalt und folgte ihm in den Fahrstuhl.

„Cordelia wartet auf mich!“, wies Angel ihn zurecht. „Ferner: Was ist mit diesem Fidel?“

„Fidel. Fidel ist nett. Nicht mehr. Und Cordelia! Schwachsinn. Wenn zwischen euch je etwas laufen gelaufen wäre, - was ich bezweifle – dann hättest du mich damals bei Wolfram & Hart nicht so oft aufgesucht. Gesteh es dir endlich ein, du warst schon immer scharf auf mich“, sagte Lindsey rundweg überzeugt.

„Einbildung ist auch ein Bildung, Lin!“

Angel zückte den Schlüssel, als der Lift hielt. Er ging direkt auf ihr gemeinsames Zimmer zu. Lindsey würde jawohl nicht so dreist sein und ihm hinein folgten, doch genau das tat dieser.

Cordelia wachte brummelnd auf, als die beiden zur Tür hereinpolterten. Schlaftrunken wischte sie sich die Haare aus der Stirn und blinzelte die Störenfriede an. „Verdammt“, fluchte sie und riss die Decke über ihr Gesicht. Niemand sollte sie in diesem desolaten Zustand sehen.

„Verdammt, was soll das?“, krächzte Cordelia und lugte unter der Bettdecke hervor. „Lindsey?“ Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, wog ab, ob sie richtig gesehen hatte. Und dieses Shirt, das er trug. ‚Sexuell frustriert’ schoss ihr durch den Kopf.

„Was macht der denn hier? Schmeiß ihn raus, Angel! Sofort!“

Die Seherin sah angestrengt zu dem Vampir hinüber.

„OH MEIN GOTT!“, kreischte sie plötzlich und deutete auf die neue Lederhose.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass er nackt wäre... oder so“, meinte Lindsey und warf noch mal einen Blick auf das vom ausgewählte Prachtstück.

„Was hast du getan?“, überfiel die Brünette ihn mit Worten. „Die Lederhose der HÖLLE! Er ist böse. Lindsey, er ist wieder böse! ANGELUS! Siehst du es nicht?“

„W-was?“, stotterte Angel irritiert.

„Was hast du getan, Lindsey? Du und Lindsey? Ihr habt.... Ich fasse es nicht!“, lärmte Cordelia.

„Sieh mal, selbst Cordy weiß es! 3 + 4 = 7“, meinte Lindsey.

„Halt einfach die Schnauze!“, blaffte Angel ihn an. „Alles in Ordnung Cordy? Liebes?“ Beunruhigt hockte er sich auf die Bettkante, doch die Brünette wich ängstlich zurück und keifte: „Bleib mir vom Fell! Ich habe Angel versprochen, dich zu killen, Angelus!“

„Cordy, ich bin’s, Angel!“, sprach der Vampir besänftigend auf sie ein. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, um sie beschwichtigen, aber Cordelia schreckte erneut zurück.

„Du imitierst Angel!“, spuckte sie ihm entgegen und schaute sich verzweifelt nach einer Waffe um. „Tu doch was, Lindsey! Du hast die Scheiße hier verbrochen. In meiner Handtasche ist ein Pflock.“

„Cordy!?“

„Angelus“, zischte die Seherin zurück und machte mit beiden Zeigefingern ein Kreuz.

„Bleib mal ganz locker, Cor“, mischte sich nun Lindsey ein, um die Sache klarzustellen. „Das ist Angel. Es ist nichts passiert. Aber es hätte passieren können. Er hat sogar das Geschenk, die Lederhose von mir angenommen. Das sagt doch schon sehr viel.“

Der Anwalt stolperte, als er auf das Bett zutrabte. Er fiel, konnte sich mit den Händen auf der Matratze abstützten, wo er dann seine Knie auf den Boden sinken ließ und zu Cordelia aufblickte. Sein alkoholisierter Atem drängte sich ihr förmlich auf.

„Oh Gott Lindsey, du bist völlig hinüber.“

Lindsey lächelte nur.

Wie aus dem Nichts klatschte etwas gegen seine Wange, die er sich brennend mit der eigenen Hand hielt. Cordelia hatte ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst – was ihm ganz recht geschah, wie Angel wohlweißlich dachte und verschwieg, sonst hätte er womöglich auch noch eine abbekommen.

Der Vampir erhob sich und half Lindsey auf die Beine, der irgendetwas murmelte. Er konnte Cordelias wütenden Blick bohrend in seinem Nacken spüren, als er den Anwalt zu Tür schleifte. „Du schaffst es doch jetzt allein, nicht?“ Mit diesem Worten schob er Lindsey auf den Flur und schloss hinter sich, bevor dieser etwas erwidern konnte.

„Heilige Mutter Maria“, seufzte Cordelia und schaute zerknirscht auf die Bettdecke. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn. „Ich dachte, du wärst Angelus. Die Lederhose. So eine heiße Hose würde Angel, würdest du nie tragen.“

„Heiß?“, horchte Angel auf und setzte zu ihr.

„Wie kannst du mit ihm saufen gegen? Wenn Lindsey in Las Vegas ist, kann es nur noch schlimmer werden!“, sagte sie.

„Hör zu, ich habe dir die Medizin gekauft. Morgen bist du wieder fit. Dann machen wir alles, was du willst. Und falls wir Lindsey irgendwo sehen, vermöbel’ ich ihn für dich“, erklärte Angel und strich ihn über den Handrücken. 

„Aber...“ Die Seherin sah zu ihm auf und ließ die Schultern sinken.

„Hör auf mir zu widersprechen!“, befahl Angel. „Ja?“

„Ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass du mit Lindsey... Weil du mich...“ Wieder seufzte Cordelia. Sie ließ sich zurück in die Matratze sinken und legte ihre Hand auf die glühende Stirn.

Es war echt zum Heulen, wie begriffsstutzig Angel war. Sonst hätte er längst mitbekommen, dass Cordelia weit mehr wollte. Aber vielleicht wollte er es auch einfach nicht sehen, wegen dem Fluch. Das hatte Cordelia zu sich selbst gesagt, obwohl das in ihren Ohren nicht besonders plausibel klang. Da wäre die Nachricht, dass Angel mit Lindsey geschlafen hatte, die Bombe für ihre Theorie mit der Fluch, weil Angel war schlicht nicht an ihr interessiert war.

Der Vampir protestierte nicht, stattdessen stand er auf und bewegte sich von ihr weg. Deprimiert schloss die Seherin die Augen. Sie war viel zu schlapp, um sich fachmännisch aufregen zu können.

Dann registrierte sie, wie Angels Gewicht seine Seite des Bettes herunterdrückte und sie kurz darauf einen kalten, feuchten Lappen auf ihrer Stirn fühlte.

Angel machte ihr ein paar Wadenwickel und sorgte dafür, dass sie ihre Medikamente nahm. Er wollte sehr dringend, dass es ihr besser ging. Schwach erinnerte er sich, wie seine Mutter ihn als kleiner Liam versorgt hatte. Eines der wenigen, guten Gefühle, die er mit seiner Kindheit und Jugend in Verbindung brachte.

Cordelia genoss die fürsorgliche Behandlung.

„Kannst du mir etwas vorlesen?“, fragte sie. Sie wollte einfach nur seine schöne Stimme hören, wissen, dass er an ihrer Seite war.

Angel schaute sich suchend um. Das einzige, was er entdeckte, war die Preisliste der Minibar: „Eine Flasche...“


	7. Chapter 7

Als Cordelia eingeschlafen war, machte Angel sich auf die Socken, um seinen Blutvorrat aufzufüllen, da sich die mitgebrachte Menge dem Ende neigte. Er hatte also eine gute Ausrede, sich in das Nachtleben zu stützen. Der Vampir war putzmunter und die Nacht noch jung.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Cordelia, die seelenruhig schlief, verabschiedete sich Angel aus dem Zimmer. Er betete, dass es ihr morgen besser ging, damit sie endlich den Urlaub genießen konnten – lieber ließ er sich von ihr mit Shopping quälen als sie so kränkelnd zu sehen.

Cordelia erwachte, als sie glaubte, etwas gehört zu haben.

Sie sah sich in der Dunkelheit um, als sie es kommen spürte. Cordelia fluchte: „Ich habe doch Urlaub...“ Noch bevor sie sich zum Lichtschalter des Nachttischlampe ertasten konnte, überschüttete sie eine Welle des Schmerzes und die Vision drang unabwendbar in ihren Kopf.

Sie verwünschte die Mächte der Ewigkeit, nachdem das Dröhnen in ihrem Schädel nachgelassen hatte.

„Wir sind für Las Vegas nicht zuständig, ihr Idioten! Los Angeles! Das ist unsere Stadt! Warum habt ihr mir nicht mal ein geschmackvolles Angebot gemacht? Unser Oberklugscheißer Angel wird menschlich, wie wär’s dann für mich mit einer Villa? Einem Sportcabrio? Und wo ist mein weißer Ritter überhaupt, wenn man ihn braucht?“

Erst jetzt hatte sie bemerkt, dass der Vampir nicht da war.

Während sie vor sich hinmurmelte, machte sie Licht und krabbelte sie aus dem Bett.

Die Seherin schleppte sich zum nächsten Stuhl hinüber und kramte in ihrer Escada-Tasche nach dem Handy, was unauffindbar war. Sie überlegte, ob sie zu Wesley und Lorne gehen und ihnen Bescheid sagen sollte, aber wahrscheinlich waren die beiden um diese Uhrzeit irgendwo in Las Vegas unterwegs.

„Nur einen Moment...“, nuschelte Cordelia und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Da war sie auch eingeschlafen.

Stunden später kam Angel zurück. Überrascht erblickte er Cordelia dank der Erkältung schnarchend auf einem Stuhl. Er schob die Arme unter ihren Körper und trug sie ins Bett, um sich dann zu ihr zu legen.

Eigentlich sah sie schlummernd ganz entzückend aus – bis auf das Schnarchen.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Wesley war glücklich.

Er wachte am Vormittag auf. Lorne lag neben ihm. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und streichelte matt über die nackte Brust von seinem Lover. Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf der grünen Haut ab. Lorne gab ein paar Laute von sich, blieb aber still liegen und genoss die Nähe.

„Wollten wir nicht in den Nationalpark?“, fragte der grüne Dämon nach einer Weile.

„Nur noch ein bisschen“, murmelte der Brite. Er kuschelte sich enger an ihn.

„Great Basin ist 312 Quadratkilometer groß und die Fahrt dorthin dauert bestimmt 2 Stunden“, argumentierte Lorne.

„Okay, okay.“ Widerwillig rollte sich Wesley aus dem warmen Nest. „Worauf wartest du?“, fragte er Lorne, der sich nicht gerührt hatte. Sein Liebster grinste nur, woraufhin der Exwächter ihn mit einem Kissen bewarf. „Du hast gesagt, dass wir los müssen.“

„Geh schon mal ins Bad“, erwiderte Lorne. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte dem nackten Arsch hinterher.

Der grüne Dämon erfasste jeden Schritt seines Geliebten. Er vergötterte seinen geschmeidigen Gang und war sicher, dass die Kämpfe mit den Vampiren und Monstern seinen Körper geschmeidig geformt hatten, auch wenn er keinen Vergleich zu vorher hatte, war jede Muskelbewegung ein Augenschmaus.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht mit unter die Dusche willst?“ Wesley war im Türrahmen stehen geblieben und präsentierte Lorne seine Vorderseite.

Dieser schmunzelte. „Dafür haben wir keine Zeit...“

„Willst du sagen, ich bin langsam? Ich bin ein Genießer“, ärgerte sich der Brite spielerisch, „Wenn wir dort sind, werden wir uns genug Zeit dafür nehmen. Also vergiss nicht, eine Decke einzupacken!“

Er drehte sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Nachdem Lorne mit Björns Hilfe ein Picknick organisiert hatte, konnten die beiden endlich mit dem Motorrad aufbrechen. Eigentlich war ein Tag im Great Basin zu wenig, aber für Lorne und Wesley gab es genügend andere Attraktionen in und um Las Vegas.

Sie verzichteten auf eine Führung durch die Lehman-Höhlen und wagten sich allein auf den unzähligen Wanderwegen durch den Park.

Die Vielfalt an Lebensräumen ist einzigartig, das Spektrum reicht von Wüsten über saftige Wiesen und Gletscherseen bis zur arktischen Hochgebirgstundra.

Am späten Nachmittag schlug das Pärchen ein Lager in einer trockenen Gegend auf.

„Meinst du, es gibt hier Schlangen, Taranteln, Skorpione, Pumas, Nattern etc.?“, fragte Wesley alarmiert, als er die Decke unter einem schattigen Baum ausbreitete.

„Wer weiß“, meinte Lorne und setzte sich. Er zog den Reißverschluss des Rucksacks auf und verteilte das Essen vor sich. Björn hatte für belegte Brötchen, reichlich Obst und Mineralwasser gesorgt – und Wesley hatte eine Whiskeyflasche mit hineingeschmuggelt.

„Ich dachte, wir wollten uns mit dem Alkohol ein wenig zurücknehmen und jetzt nimmst du Whiskey zum Picknick mit?“ Lorne sah Wesley, der sich ihm gegenüber hingesetzt hatte, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wir müssen uns langsam daran gewöhnen, mehr zu vertragen“, flachste Wesley und griff nach dem Mineralwasser. „Aber erst muss ich meinen Durst stillen.“

Sie aßen ihre Brötchen und fütterten sich gegenseitig mit Obststückchen. Sie hatten mehr Spaß daran, wenn ein Stück nicht das Ziel erreichte und auf der Decke fiel. Die Landschaft war atemberaubend, eine Entspannung für die Augen und das Wetter war einfach nur herrlich: sonnig und heiß.

Der Brite wischte sich den Mund ab. Seine Haut war ganz warm. „Ich glaube, ich bekomme einen Sonnenbrand“, meinte er, „Kannst du mir mal die Sonnenmilch geben?“

Lorne wollte ihm die Tube geben, überlegte es sich jedoch anders. „Soll ich dir behilflich sein?“

„Wenn du nichts Besseres zu tun hast.“

„Mhhh“, meinte der Dämon, „ Ich denke nicht.“ Er rutschte näher, drückte etwas heraus und berührte mit den cremigen Fingern Wesleys Gesicht. Die Sonnenmilch war angenehm kühl. Sein Süßer machte entspannt die Augen zu und ließ Lorne die Creme verreiben.

Als Lornes Hände tiefer wanderten, er langsam Wesleys Hemd aufknöpfte, schlug dieser die Augen auf.

„Nicht denken, Sweetheart“, wisperte Lorne. Es war ein Hauch eines Kusses, mit dem sein Lover ihn auf die Decke drängte.

„Bist du sicher, dass niemand in der Nähe ist?“, fragte der Exwächter nervös. „Ich fürchte, ich bin nicht betrunken genug.“

Der Dämon grinste schief. „Es ist niemand weit und breit zu sehen“, versicherte er, beugte sich auf Wesley sitzend zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn.

„Was ist mit Pumas?“

Lorne lachte.

„Außerdem ist meine Blase voll.“

„Das ist noch stimulierender!“

„Zu voll“, erklärte Wesley.

Lorne gab ihn seufzend frei. „Dann sieh dich gleich um, ob jemand in der Gegend ist.“

Der Brite ging ein Stück. Der grüne Dämon war zu ungeduldig, um zu warten und folgte ihm. Wesley erleichterte sich gerade an einem Kaktus, als er Lorne Präsenz registrierte. „Warum grinst du?“, rief er über seine Schulter blickend.

„Du“, sagte sein Liebster, „Ich habe dich noch nie so gesehen.“

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, ich würde mich daran erinnern, wenn du mich je beim Pinkeln beobachtet hättest. Das nennt man wohl Schwanzneid, oder?“, scherzte Wesley.

Sein Geliebter wieherte laut. „Nein, ich meine so... entspannt. Der Urlaub scheint dir wirklich gut zu tun.“

„Entspannt?“, zweifelte Wesley. „Vielleicht hätten wir lieber eine Führung durch die Höhlen mitmachen und uns abseilen sollen...“

„Damit jeder deine Stöhnlaute von den Wänden echoen hört? Dann doch lieber unterm freien Himmel. Ich hab’s noch nie draußen getan“, flüsterte Lorne, legte seine Arme um Wes’ Schultern und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Just in dem Moment kam ein anderes Pärchen des Weges, als hätten sie den Teufel geradezu heraufbeschworen. Zum Glück hatte Wesley seinen Hosenstall wieder zugemacht. Die Frau und der Mann grüßten die beiden freundlich, bis sie sahen, womit die beiden beschäftigt waren. „Oh, ups, wir ähm... wollten nicht stören“ rief die Frau und errötete.

Lorne wandte sich den beiden zu: „Wenn ihr heute Abend in Vegas seid, kommt doch zu unserer Show ins Mandalay. 20:00 Uhr mit Geneviève.“ Er drückte ihnen eine Karte von dem Hotel in die Hand.

Nein, peinlich war es ihm nicht. Es gab selten etwas, das ihm peinlich war – sehr selten. Es nervte ihn, dass man ihn mit Befremdung anblickte, dann tat er so, als wäre sein ‚Kostüm’ eine besondere Werbeaktion.

„Widerliches Volk, nicht wahr?“, sagte Lorne halb scherzend, halb ernst. Eigentlich sollte er froh darüber sein, dass er sich in Las Vegas so frei und arglos bewegen konnte und dennoch verzog er den Mund.

„Hey, wo ist mein geiler Hengst?“, munterte Wesley ihn auf. Diesmal lag es an ihm, seinen Süßen in die richtige Stimmung zu bringen. Seine Fingern nestelten am Gürtel herum. Danach nahm er sich die Hose vor und schon bald die Wanderer vergessen.

Der Exwächter umschlang ihn mit den Armen, während er ihn küsste und ihn zur Decke dirigierte. Es war nicht einfach, Lorne zu lotsen, während er dessen Hose festhielt, damit sich nicht runterrutschte und zur Stolperfalle wurde. Zudem hatte er die Angewohnheit, beim Küssen die Augen zu schließen, was die Sache auch nicht simpler machte.

Sich langsam rückwärts tastend spürte er den Steinen auf dem trockenen Boden nach und versuchte, so weit wie möglich die Unebenheiten, Büsche und Bäume zu umgehen.

Lorne folgte ihm willig. Unbewusst der Tatsache, dass seine Hose nur noch durch Wesleys Hände an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurden, schlängelten sich seine eigenen um dessen Taille. Das Unvermeidbare geschah: Der grüne Dämon stolperte, fiel vorwärts und riss seinen Lover mit sich.

„Aua“, schrie der Brite auf. Ein Kaktus stand ihm im Weg, allerdings blieb dieser stehen, während Wesley seitlich hart auf dem staubigen Grund landete - und Lorne neben ihm.

„Scheiße!“

Der grüne Dämon rappelte sich als erster auf und begutachtete Wes’ Hintern. „Wenn das nicht so schmerzhaft wäre, wie es sich anhört, würde ich lachen.“

„Wenigstens einer, der seinen Spaß hat“, zischte Wesley mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Uh, so viele Stacheln, fies“, murmelte Lorne beim Anblick der zerpieksten Kleidung.

„Dornen. Kakteen haben Dornen, Rosen haben Stacheln. Dornen sind fest mit der Pflanze verbunden, während Stacheln nur Auswüchse der Rinde und am Stamm zu finden sind“, informierte ihn der Exwächter.

„Es ist wunderbar, wie du deine Contenance halten und mich auch noch belehren kannst!“, meinte Lorne. Vorsichtig zog Lorne ein paar Kaktussouvenirs heraus, dann schob er die Hose herunter, wobei Wesley mithelfen musste. Konzentriert sah sich der Dämon genauer hin. „Ich fürchte, ich bekomme nicht alle raus.“

„Oh Mann“, fluchte Wesley. Schweiß lief ihm vor Anspannung und Hitze den Stirn hinunter. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Arme sinken, ohne dass die Sonnenbrille im Weg war. So hatte er sich den Ausflug nicht vorgestellt.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Wesley lag bäuchlings auf der Bahre. Er trug eines dieser nicht viel abdeckenden Krankenhaushemdchen und ließ die peinliche Behandlung seines Hinterteils über sich ergehen.

„So, ich denke, wir haben alle Stacheln entfernt“, sagte der Assistenzarzt. Der junge Mann konnte sein Grinsen, dass in seiner Stimme mitschwang, nur mit Mühe unterdrücken. Er stand direkt vor Wesley, der jedoch die falsche Höhe hatte und den nicht ganz geschlossenen Reisverschluss erblickte. Er überlegte, ob er es ihm sagen sollte, entscheid sich aber dagegen.

„Es sind Dornen, keine Stacheln!“, erwiderte er stattdessen gepresst. „Und jetzt verhüllen sie mich mit dem Laken, ich spüre einen kalten Zug um die hinteren Regionen!“

Der Arzt tat wie ihm geheißen.

Er schob den Vorhang zurück, als endlich auch Lorne zurückkam. Er hatte das Telefonat draußen getätigt, weil es im Inneren strengstens verboten war. Der junge Mann warf ihm zu und verließ den Raum.

„Und was hat Cordy gesagt? Essen wir heute Abend zu viert? In dem Restaurant, wo wir auch am ersten Abend gespeist haben? Geht es ihr gut? Angel kommt doch mit?“, überfiel Wesley ihn mit Fragen, um von der unangenehmen Situation abzulenken.

„Ich habe mit ihr geredet“, sagte Lorne bedächtig, um dem Wortschwall seines Geliebten entgegenzusteuern, „Ihre Antworten waren: Ja. Ja. Nein. Und ja.“

„Also, ja, wir essen im Babylon zusammen“, übersetzte Wesley. „Reich mir bitte meine Kleidung rüber, ich will hier verschwinden. Beim nächsten Mal gehen wir in ein Museum, da kann nichts passieren.“

Lorne gab ihm seine Wäsche. „Ich bin stolz auf dich. Du nimmst es wie ein Erwachsener“, neckte er ihn. „Andere hätten geschrieen, gejault, du hast nur geflucht und dich über die Ärzte beschwert. Das nenne ich konstruktiv.“

„Du hattest ja auch keine Dornen sonst wo!“


	8. Chapter 8

Cordelia hatte sich bei Angel untergeharkt. Die Vision der letzten Nacht war irgendwo im Medikamentennebel untergegangen. Gemeinsam bestaunten sie die vielen Menschen an den Automaten und Spieltischen. Aus der Ferne fing Angel einen Blick von Fidel auf, der ihn mit einem seiner typisch kurzen Handbewegungen grüßte.

Der Brünette entging es nicht. „Kennst du den Croupier?“

Der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf: „Flüchtig.“ Er dachte daran, ihm etwas über den guten Lindsey zu erzählen, aber das war nicht seine Sache. Sollten die beiden ihre Probleme allein regeln.

Cordelia trug ein geblümtes Kleid mit einer leichten Jacke, auf die Angel bestanden hatte. Außerdem hatte sie ihre geröteten Augen hinter einer tiefschwarzen Sonnenbrille verschanzt. Die Medikamente hatten ihre Wirkung getan und sie war auf dem Weg der Besserung. Angel hingegen trug schwarz zu schwarz und hatte wegen Cordelias Missfallen auf die böse Lederhose verzichtet.

Sie wählten einen Tisch am Fenster, aber nicht den vom unglücklichen ersten Abend. Cordelia war zu abergläubisch. Wenn es Dämonen, Vampire und Monster gab, dann existierten auch Unglück, Pech und Verwünschungen!

Lorne und Wesley kamen 15 Minuten später.

Noch im Stehen bestellten sie das Essen, da ein Kellner gerade an ihrem Tisch war.

Der Grüne hatte für den Abend seinen weißen Anzug mit einem schwarzen Hemd ausgesucht, und sah dem entsprechend umwerfend für einen Dämon von Pylea aus, während Wesley ein weißes Hemd und seinem Hinterteil zuliebe eine bequeme Jeans gewählt hatte.

Wesley hatte Mühe, eine angenehme Position auf dem Stuhl zu finden, sodass Cordelia ihn kritisch musterte. „Ich... ich... Das sieht jetzt nicht danach aus, woran du denkst. Wir waren -“, versuchte der Brite sich zu rechtfertigen und wurde zusehends rot.

„Nein, nein“, blubberte die Brünette und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was ihr gemacht habt. Absolut nicht. Lalalalala...“

„Cordy!“

„Lalalala.“

„Butterblume hat sich nur mit ein paar Kakteen angelegt“, mischte sich Lorne ein.

„Butterblume? Kakteen... ist das irgend so ein Begriff, von dem ich keine Ahnung habe?“, fragte die Seherin vorsichtig und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Das sind üblicherweise Pflanzen mit dornigen Stämmen und Wurzeln“, erwiderte Angel.

„Umpf, Kakteen, das hätten...“, Cordelia grübelte angestrengt, „na, das hätten ja zum Beispiel auch Kondome mit besonderen Noppen sein können.“

„Dabei heißt es doch, Männer denken dauernd an Sex“, lachte Lorne.

„Wes wurde sofort rot – das spricht Bände! Mehr brauche ich über eurer Liebesleben nicht wissen. Von meinem können wir gleich absehen, weil es überhaupt nicht existiert...“, sagte sie.

Der grüne Dämon lachte. „Liebes, deine Zeit kommt und dann kannst du alles jederzeit und überall nachholen-“

„Und in stacheligen Gewächsen landen“, fügte die Brünette hinzu.

„Der Gentleman genießt und schweigt“, amüsierte sich Lorne.

„...und landet in den Dornen“, vollendete der Brite den Satz.  
„Und Angel schweigt dazu. Wahrscheinlich denkt er an Sex“, meinte die Seherin keck, „Deshalb brütet er auch so oft und lange.“

„Das ist nicht wahr“, erwiderte Angel lahm.

„Cordy hat damit angefangen“, alberte Lorne und alle lachten. Cordelia verschluckte sich fast an einem Hustenanfall.

Das Essen kam diesmal relativ schnell, obwohl das Restaurant gut besucht war.

„Willst du uns nicht endlich erklären, was es mit der Sonnenbrille auf sich hat, Cordy?“, fragte er, „Was verbirgst du? Oder haben wir verpasst, dass du über Nacht zum Superstar geworden bist?“

„Wenn ich wählen darf, nehme ich Option B!“

„Ihre Augen sind rot wie die eines Albionhäschen oder auf misslungenen Fotos.“ erklärte Angel plump.

„Oh danke Angel, du Natural Born Fun Killer“, schimpfte Cordelia und stieß ihn in die Seite, „Kehren wir lieber zu unserem Thema zurück: Sex – welchen ich schon längst hätte haben können, wenn... aber... Spiel mir das Lied von Resignation! Was warte ich eigentlich? Die Männerwelt liegt mir zu Füßen, ich muss nur meinen Push-Up anziehen!“

Die Brünette schürzte die Lippen. Am liebsten hätte sie noch gesagt, dass sie krank, beleidigt und geil war, aber das hätte vermutlich eh nichts geändert.

Dabei wurde es endlich Zeit, den verdammten sprichwörtlichen Elefanten im Raum zu konfrontieren – oder lernen, ihn loszuwerden.

„Entschuldigt, Jungs, ich wollte euch nicht den Abend verderben, aber es... es hat mich einfach... dieses Ding hat mich übermannt“, formulierte sie stockend.

„Ja, das Ding, wir kennen es nur zu gut, nicht Schatz? Ich sage bloß Treppenhaus “, meinte Lorne schmunzelnd zu Wesley.

Der Brite stieß ihm unter dem Tisch gegen sein Bein, er solle gefälligst Stillschweigen bewahren.

Der Vampir räusperte sich. Es war ihm unangenehm. Natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Cordelia die ganze Zeit vom ihm redete. Wenn der Fluch nicht wäre... sein Herz stand längst zu sehr in Flammen, als dass er nicht Gefahr lief, durch Cordelia seine Seele zu verlieren.

„Du singst später im Duett mit Geneviève? Müsst ihr vorher nicht proben?“, lenkte Angel ab.

„Wir kennen unsere Lieder in- und auswendig. Es ist nicht so, dass ich aus der Übung wäre. Außerdem ist es spannender, wenn wir beide ein wenig improvisieren müssen. Geneviève ist einfach zu sehr Profi, um zu patzen und wenn doch, bügelt sie es auf charmante Art und Weise wieder aus“, meinte der grüne Dämon zuversichtlich.

Bei dem Namen der Frau versetzte es Wesley einen eifersüchtigen Stich in sein Herz. Er beschäftigte sich mit seinem Essen auf dem Teller, während er bemüht war, nichts Dummes zu tun.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Cordelia und Angel saßen gemütlich nebeneinander am Tisch. Die Lichter waren auf die Bühne gerichtet, der Rest schwach beleuchtet. Die beiden Akteure setzten zu einem Lied von Lornes Lieblingssängerin Patti LaBelle an. Mit ihrer tiefen Stimme fragte Geneviève ‚Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?’ und blickte ihren Gesangspartner betörend an.

Wesley griff nach seinem Glas.

Er hatte sich absichtlich auf den Barhocker gesetzt, um Seherin und Vampir eine Chance zur Waffenruhe zu geben. Überdies brauchte er den Abstand zur Bühne. Das Flirten zwischen seinem Liebhaber und dessen Ex war unerträglich, auch wenn er lediglich der Show diente.

Er kippte den Rest seines Getränks in einem Zug hinunter.

„Ich liebe ‚Lady Marmelade’“, rief die Blondine hinter der Bar beflügelt. „Die beiden sind zusammen einfach fantastisch. Es ist ein Jammer, dass sie kein Paar mehr sind. Lorne war schon immer etwas eigenartig. Dass er die ganze Zeit mit Make-up rumläuft - ich meine nur GRÜN. Ich habe ihn nie in natura zu Gesicht bekommen, aber er ist so ein liebenswürdiger Mann.“

Der Exwächter sah sie argwöhnisch an und wünschte sie augenblicklich auf die Mond.

„Darf es noch etwas sein?“, fragte die Barkeeperin, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte.

„Ja, bitte.“

Die Barfrau füllte ihm nach. Wesley blickte mit dem vollen Glas in der Hand zur Bühne. „Er ist großartig“, nuschelte er sehnsüchtig.

„Das ist er“, bestätigte die Blondine, „Die Chemie zwischen ihnen ist spürbar. Da funkt es ordentlich. Wer weiß, vielleicht ergibt sich da mehr...“

Wesley biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dass es wehtat. Er musste hier raus. Eilig fischte er einen Schein aus der Tasche, knallte ihn auf den Tresen und verließ fluchartig das Theater.

Währenddessen hatten Cordelia und Angel ihre Stühle zusammengeschoben. Die Bedienung hatte ihnen ihre Getränke gebracht und die Brünette beugte sich schräg zu ihnen vor, so dass Angel in ihren Ausschnitt sehen konnte. Gespielt bedauernd meinte sie: „Würdest du mir mein Glas reichen? Meine Brüste sind mir im Weg.“

Sie hätte schwören können, dass dem Vampir der Atem stockte – wenn er denn atmen würde - und lächelte.

Die Seherin blickte Angel in die Augen, der wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange erstarrt zu sein schien.

„Du bist ein Idiot“, flüsterte sie, „Wenn du nicht weiß, wann eine Frau nach Liebe verlangt.“

„Du hast es erkannt“, erwiderte der Vampir ebenso leise.

„Ein richtiger Vollidiot.“

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage“, wisperte er, „Du bist so weise: Nur ein Idiot erkennt einen anderen.“

Cordelia kicherte leise. Wenn er wollte konnte er durchaus witzig und charmant sein.

„Sag mir“, begehrte er zu wissen, „Sag mir, was zwischen uns passiert ist?“ Es klang so, als suche er nach einer Erklärung für das Desaster ihrer Beziehung oder viel mehr ihrer Nicht-Beziehung.

„Es... es hat sich herausgestellt, dass du ein Vampir mit einem Fluchproblem bist.“

Er nickte nachdenklich. Er sah auf den Boden.

„Können wir es nicht riskieren?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Das kommt auf die Definition von es an.“

„Gesprochen wie ein Politiker, aber du kannst dich nicht aus der Affäre ziehen“, stellte Cordelia klar.

Es war so kompliziert oder so einfach. Er küsste sie zart. Cordelia legte ihre Hand in Angels Nacken und presste ihn an sich. Auf so einen Kuss hatte sie schon lange gewartet und sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass er so bald endete.

Die Brünette biss sanft in seine Unterlippe, um dann seinen Mund zu verschlingen. Irgendwo in der Mitte trafen sich ihre Zungenspitzen feucht und kämpften einen süßen Kampf, der sie unterbrechen musste, weil sie keine Luft mehr bekam.

Cordelia atmete tief ein und aus. Sie wischte sich die Reste des verschmierten Lippenstift aus dem Gesicht.

„Angel“, murmelte sie grinsend, „Ich mag das. Ganz ehrlich! Das sollten wir unbedingt wiederholen. Du küsst verdammt gut für deine über 200 Jahre.“

Der Vampir lächelte verlegen. Er schwebte irgendwo zwischen Wolken im Himmel, nachdem er diesen eindeutigen Schritt auf sie zugemacht hatte, nach dem er sich schon lange gesehnt wie gefürchtet hatte. Es war wie mit dem Gesetz der Schwerkraft: Was in die Höhe schießt, fällt irgendwann hart auf den Boden. Das war seine Angst. Für den Moment blendete er alles, was folgen konnte, aus. Von den möglichen Konsequenzen ganz zu schweigen.

Routine war das beste, was gegen den Kontrollverlust tun konnte. Meditation. Tai Chi. Übungen mit dem Schwert - das dank Cordelia leider in L.A. schlummerte, da sie behauptete, dass es nie durch die Sicherheit am Flughafen gekommen wäre.

Cordelia hustete. „Sei froh, dass du tot bist, du kannst dich nicht mehr anstecken“, meinte sie enerviert. „Jetzt sollten wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit unser Rampensau widmen, sonst ist er am Ende gekränkt, dass wir seinen großen Auftritt in Vegas nicht mitbekommen haben.“

Sie nickte in Richtung Bühne, von der Lorne zu ihnen hinuntergrinste.


	9. Chapter 9

Wesley ließ sich den Wind durch die Haare wehen. Die Luft ließ seinen Kopf klarer werden. Die Nacht war angenehm lau. Er düste mit seiner Maschine über den Strip an den imposanten Casinohotels mit ihren atemberauenden Lichtshows und Wasserspielen vorbei der untergegangenen Sonne nach.

Allmählich kam er in eine Gegend, wo die leuchtenden Reklametafeln weniger und die Gebäude niedriger wurden. Er hielt an einer Tankstelle und ging in den Shop, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. An der Kasse griff er nach einem Hot Dog.

Missmutig dachte der Exwächter an seinen Liebhaber, als seine Zähne die Haut der Wurstpelle aufplatzen ließen und er lustlos darauf herumkaute.

„Ist das deine Big Dog?“, fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

„Wer will das wissen?“, erwiderte Wesley harscher als gewollt.

„Ich bin Rhys“, erklärte er freundlich und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, die Wesley ignorierte. Er stellte auch seine Begleiterin vor, aber der Brite vergaß die Namen sofort wieder, weil sie ihn nicht interessierten.

„Unsere Maschinen stehen draußen“, meinte Rhys weiter und deutete mit der Hand hinter sich. Durch die Glasscheiben konnte Wesley weitere Motorräder sehen. „Wir sind auf den Weg in die Wüste, wo wir uns ein heißes Rennen mit ein paar Kollegen liefern wollen. Und wir suchen noch Leute. Wie steht es mit einer Herausforderung?“

Wesley sah ihn skeptisch an. Er musterte die Frau.

„Was ist? Magst du keine Herausforderungen? Angst? So gefährlich sehen wir doch gar nicht aus, nicht Cynthia?“, feixte Rhys. Sie lachte amüsiert.

„Er ist bestimmt schüchtern“, sagte sie, was Wesley mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen strafte.

„Ich muss mich mit niemandem messen!“, wies er die beiden in die Schranken. „Übung macht perfekt und ich will nicht zu gut werden, damit andere mit mir mithalten können.“ Mit arroganten gehobener Nase schritt er an ihnen vorbei durch die Tür.

„Ein Meister! Dann wird er sich mit uns garantiert langweiligen.“

Wesley war stehen geblieben und spürte den stechenden Blick in seinem Rücken. Wenn sich sein Süßer vergnügen konnte, durfte er das erst recht.

„Das Glück begünstig die Mutigen“, antwortete Wesley, drehte sich grinsend zu seinem Herausforderer um und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“Nein!”

Cordelia rollte in ihrem Bett herum. „Nein, nein, nein“, stöhnte sie. „Das hier ist Las Vegas. LAS VEGAS! Nicht L.A.! Das hier ist Urlaub! UR-LAUB!“

Je mehr sich die Seherin gegen die Vision wehrte, desto heftiger brach sie durch ihre Barrieren und erschütterte ihren Körper. Sie riss das Glas Wasser, das auf ihrem Nachttisch stand, mit einem unkontrollierten Wisch der Hand herunter. Es explodierte auf dem Teppichen wie die Detonationen in ihrem Kopf und war nicht davon zu unterscheiden.

Sie fiel dem Glas nach aus dem Bett und riss sich die Handfläche an einem Splitter auf.

„Scheiße. Scheiße“, zischte die Brünette und presste die Blutzufuhr an ihrem Handgelenk ab. „Verfluchte Scheiße.“

Im Rhythmus des pochenden Blutes waberte die Vision nach. Cordelia hatte Vampire gesehen, Vampire, ein riesiges Feuer und....

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Der Boden war hart und trocken. Der Exwächter trat mit dem Fuß auf der Stelle. Als Rennstrecke war der Untergrund gut geeignet. Die Nacht hier draußen war nicht so dunkel, wie er erwartet hatte, aber dafür kühler als angenommen. Mond und Sterne, die man in der Stadt dank der vielen elektrischen Lichter kaum sah, kamen in der Wüste zum Zuge.

„Siehst du die beiden Maschinen da hinten? Dazwischen ist die Ziellinie“, erklärte Rhys und setzte eines seiner schmeichelnden Lächeln auf. „Die Leute beim Feuer gehören zu uns.“

Die Motorräder mussten einige Kilometer weit weg sein. Weiter hinten loderte ein gewaltiges Feuer, das in schwarzen Wolken bestimmt nicht umweltfreundlich verbrannte. Die einzigen Hindernisse auf dem Weg waren einige hartgesottene Gräserbüschel.

Eigentlich einfach, dachte Wesley.

Er wandte sich um, als er weitere Motorengeräusche hörte.

„Ah, da kommen Sangre und Black. Sie haben weitere Mitstreiter aufgegabelt“, freute sich Rhys. Fünf Maschinen kamen neben ihnen an der imaginären Startlinie zum Stehen.

„Was hast du denn da für ein englisches Weißbrot angeschleppt? Der hat doch nichts auf den Rippen“, grunzte Black, der nicht umsonst so hieß und schwang sich von seinem Rad.

„Die Fischlein, die du geangelt hast, sind auch nicht viel größer!“ Rhys begrüßte seine Kumpels mit Handschlag, die reihum das Ritual mit den anderen zum Besten gaben.

„Willkommen bei unserem Wüstenrennen, Ladies. Auf die Maschinen!“, rief er laut. „Es kann losgehen.“ Rhys nickte der Frau zu, das Startzeichen zu geben. Black gab Gas und ließ den Motor aufheulen.

Der Schuss dröhnte in der Wüstenluft. Der laute Knall hatte Wesley so sehr überrascht, dass er schlecht wegkam, aber er holte schnell auf. Sein Adrenalinspiegel stieg rasant – und nicht weil er Angst hatte, wie bei gewöhnlichen Unternehmungen mit dem A.I. Team, sondern weil es ihm Spaß machte.

Motorradfahrer waren cool.

Ein Grund mehr, weiterhin seine Big Dog zu pflegen.

Der Brite gab Gas und setzte sich weiter nach vorne. Rhys sah ihn erschreckt an, als Wesley kurzzeitig vor ihm fuhr, dann kam er wegen des lockeren Sandes ins Schlingern. Körner spritzten auf. Der Untergrund hatte seine tückischen Stellen, die die anderen kannten und ihm dadurch überlegen waren, konstatierte der Exwächter. Er fuhr in den ausgetretenen Spuren der anderen Fahrer.

Kurz vor dem Ziel riss er sich für den letzten Sprint aus dem Windschatten. Mit einem fetten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht überholte er Rhys und kam vor ihm ins Ziel.

„Du hast dich gut gehalten, Weißbrot! Zweiter Platz“, marschierte Black, der vor allen anderen angekommen, auf ihn zu und gratulierte ihm.

„Wenn ich nicht schon halb eingeschlafen gewesen wäre, hätte ich dich in Nullkommanix besiegt“, konterte Wesley lachend. Sein Ego war auf einem Höhenflug nach dem beschissenen Abend.

„Und was ist deine Entschuldigung, Rhys? Steinchen im Schuh?“

„Ich wollte euch nur mal eine Chance geben, mich zu schlagen“, zischte der Mann.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Die Seherin hatte sich, nachdem sie ins Bad gewankt war, die Hand verbunden und sich angezogen.

Cordelia nahm ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Wesleys Handy an. Abgeschaltet. Angels meldete sich auf seinem Nachttisch liegend. Fluchend warf sie ihres zurück in die Handtasche. Der Vampir saß sicher mit Lorne und Geneviève trinkend in einer Bar und feierte ihren Auftritt.

„Mist, Mist, Mist!“

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

„Die Siegerprämie gehört mir“, sagte der Schwarze befriedigt und leckte sie die Lippen.

Er schaute zwischen den mitgebrachten Mitstreitern hin und her. Die anderen Anfänger hatten sich im Gegensatz zu Wesley schlecht gehalten und waren weit abgeschlagen ins Ziel gekommen.

Black wandte sich an den Briten. „Ich denke, ich weiß, was ich will.“ Er grinste und entblößte seine weiß glänzenden, spitzen Eckzähne.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Die Brünette stolperte durch das riesige Foyer. Sie fiel auf die Knie. Ihre rechte Hand auf dem Boden fing den Absturz ab, während sie mit der linken ihre schwere Handtasche gegen die Brust presste. In einem Hustenanfall rappelte sich Cordelia auf.

Die Wunde in ihrer Handinnenfläche war aufgeplatzt und blutete leicht durch den Verband.

Wo war Angel, wenn man ihn brauchte?

„Alles in Ordnung, Madame?“, fragte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihr. Ein Arm wurde ihn gereicht und half ihr auf die Beine.

Statt sich zu bedankten, zeterte sie: „Nein, verdammt!“

„Kann ich helfen?“

Cordelia sah ihren Helfer an. Das war der Croupier, der Angel zu gewinkt hatte. „Ich brauche ein Auto. Wesley hat Scheiße gebaut.“ Sie schimpfte weiter, ohne sich um Fidel zu scheren und strebte auf den Ausgang zu. „Der würde nicht mal eine Bombe finden, wenn sie in seinem Hintern stecken würde! Engländer! Wächter! Allesamt Idioten! Müssen ihre Brille putzen, um Vampire zu erkennen!“

„Redest du von Wesley Wyndham-Pryce?“, fragte Fidel erstaunt.

Die Seherin blieb stehen. „Woher kennst du...?“ Sie runzelte die Stirn und checkte den jungen Mann ab. Er trug seine Arbeitskleidung, eine Anzug mit einer passenden Fliege. Seine braunen Augen war erschreckend forsch.

„Wesley ist liiert mit Lorne, Lorne kennt Björn, Björn ist mein Boss“, fasste Fidel zusammen. „Also, was hat er ausgefressen? Sein gesamtes Vermögen verzockt? Schulden gemacht? Betrunken irgendwas angestellt?“

„Er wird gleich gekillt, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen. Bring mich zu deinem Auto, du hast doch eins? Wir müssen uns beeilen!“, rief Cordelia, lief weiter und zerrte ihn mit sich.

Sie hatte ihn ohne zu fragen für die Rettungsaktion eingespannt.


	10. Chapter 10

„Wer will ihn umbringen?“ Fidel sah Cordelia nach einer Erklärung suchend an. In Las Vegas brachte man niemanden um. Hier wurde man geschröpft, bis man alles an Geld aus seinem Opfer herausgepresst hatte. Zudem zweifelte er daran, dass der Engländer nach so wenigen Tagen in der Stadt schon so viel Ärger am Hals hatte.

„Vampire!“, fauchte Cordelia.

Fidel stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Die Frau war nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig, obwohl er keinen Alkohol an ihr hatte riechen können. „Vampire?“

„Entweder hilfst du mir jetzt oder ich mache dir eine fiese SZENE! Ich heule und schreie! Ich würde es nicht Erpressung nennen---“ Sie war der Verzweiflung, den Tränen nahe, dass sie sich nicht scheute, zu betteln. Um Wesleys Leben. Möglichweise waren es auch Medikamente. Irrelevant. „Bitte, es geht um meinen besten Freund.“

„In Ordnung“, antwortete Fidel gutmütig. „Wir finden ihn.“

„Schnell, schnell“, drängte sie.

„Mein Auto in der anderen Richtung“, verbesserte er, worauf sie ihn am Ärmel hinschleifte.

Als sie endlich in seinem alten, dreckigen Buick saßen, harkte Fidel nach. Die Frau schien ihm eigentlich gar nicht so durchgeknallt. Gut, er fand vieles, was andere als verrückt ansahen, als völlig harmlos an, aber die Brünette machte einen handfesten, entschlossenen Eindruck.

„Vampire, ja?“, fragte er zögerlich.

„Ja, in der Wüste, Motorradrennen, Blutdurst“, flüsterte die Seherin manisch.

„Ich denke, ich weiß, wo wir ihn finden werden“, meinte Fidel, „Aber Vampire gib’s doch nur im Fernsehen. Das hat sich irgendwann man jemand ausgedacht, um Leuten einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.“ Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und betrachtete mitleidig ihr Profil, während er den Motor startete.

Arme, hübsche, verwirrte Frau.

„Vampire gibt es!“, bestand Cordelia, „Die leben leben nicht. Was glaubst du denn, was Lorne ist, hm?“

„Ne Knalltüte?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sie schnaubte. „Ein Dämon!“

„Sicher und in Roswell sind Aliens gelandet“, sagte Fidel sarkastisch.

„Nicht?“, meinte Cordelia. „Egal. Kannst du mit einem Pflock umgehen?“

„Pflock?“ Fidel sah sie ungläubig an. „So richtig altmodisch abstechen? Wie im TV?“

„Eines solltest du beim Pflock nicht verwechseln: Vorne ist die Spitze, hinten das flache Ende. Sonst könnte es unerfreulich werden!“

„Geht nicht auch ’ne Glock? Meine liegt unter deinem Sitz!“

„Ist das nicht illegal? Waffen im Auto mitzuführen?“, zweifelte Cordelia, während sie unter den ihren Sitz griff und tatsächlich eine Pistole zum Vorschein kam. „Du musst auf das Herz zielen, sonst bringt es gar nicht. Da ist ein Pflock im Gegensatz zu dem Ding weitaus billiger. Und man muss nicht nachladen.“

„Aber dafür in den Nahkampf gehen...“

„Wenn da so viele Vampire sind, wie ich gesehen habe, können wir jede Art von Waffe gebrauchen. Schade, dass Angel meine Lieblingsaxt nicht mitgenommen hat, aber damit wären wir am Flughafen nicht durchgekommen“, dachte die Seherin laut. „Und jetzt gib Gas!“

„Gesehen?“, runzelte Fidel die Stirn.

„Ich hoffe, du kannst mit deiner Knarre umgehen.“ Cordelia hatte sie vorsichtig mit den Finger gehalten, als würde sie auf einem Tatwerkzeug ihre Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen, aber nun begutachtete sie das Stück genauer.

„Ich bin in der NRA“, verkündete der junge Mann stolz, „Ich weiß, wie man sie benutzt. Ich trainiere oft. In Alaska wurde das Mitführen von Handfeuerwaffen in PKWs im Oktober legalisiert. Die Nationale Waffenvereinigung setzt sich dafür ein, dass das in allen Bundesstaaten durchgesetzt wird. Wusstest du, dass 45% der amerikanischen Haushalte eine Waffe haben? Das sind immerhin 65 Millionen Menschen.“

Das war offensichtlich sein Thema. Die Brünette schaute ihn skeptisch an. Wenigstens konnte er sich nützlich machen, während Lorne und Angel wie vom Erdboden verschwunden waren.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht“ sagte sie und klang dabei so: Das interessiert mich auch nicht.

„Wir sind gleich da.“

Cordelia konnte das große Feuer aus ihrer Vision erkennen. Sie näherten sich von der anderen Seite und erreichten so das Geschehen direkt.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Angel hörte eine keifende Cordelia auf der Mailbox seines Handys.

Eine Minute später stand er vor Lornes Hotelzimmer: „Ich weiß, wo er ist - und sie.“

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

„Es tut mir leid, eure kleine ‚Wir-killen-Wesley-Überraschungsparty’ zu stören. Nur zur Information: Ich bin Cordelia und ihr seid gleich Asche!“

Cordelia hatte sich vor den Vampiren, die vom hellen Licht des Feuers in ein Gelborgane getaucht wurden, aufgebaut. Die rechte Hand hielt den Pflock festumkrallt.

„Freut mich, Cordelia“, sagte ihr Begleiter, „Ich bin Fidel. Aber bist du sicher, dass das Vampire sind? Die sehen doch ziemlich normal aus?“, flüsterte er unsicher.

„Vertrau mir, ich weiß, was ich tue.“

„Der Satz kommt mir bekannt vor...“

„Habt ihr gehört: Fidel und ich, wir werden hier aufräumen!“, brüllte sie. Aus ihrer Nase lief Schnodder. Sie wischte ihn mit dem Handrücken fort. Die Vampire lachten. Black hatte Wesley im Schwitzkasten und wollte ihn eigentlich beißen. Er würde sich nicht von so einem schwachbrüstigen Jungen und einer kranken Frau davon abhalten lassen.

„Man kann dich keine fünf Minuten allein lassen. Jedes Mal muss ich deinen Arsch retten, Wes!“, lärmte sie zu ihm hinüber. Der Exwächter tat sich schwer damit, zu antworten, weil der Schwarze ihm die Kehle zudrückte.

„Ich dachte, du bräuchtest keinen Babysitter“, donnerte Cordelia weiter, „Ich dachte, du wärst ein großer Junge, Wessylein. Wenn du nicht mit anderen Kindern spielen kannst, solltest du Zuhause bleiben, wo es sicher ist.“

Ihre großmäuligen Anlenkungsversuche halfen nicht.

„Cordy, ich bekomme Angst“, röchelte der Exwächter, „Und gleich keine Luft mehr! Tun bitte etwas!“ Er versuchte verzweifelt sich mit Händen und Füßen aus Blacks Griff zu befreien.

„Stirb wohl“, wisperte Black in Wes’ Ohr. Er warf Cordelia einen vielsagenden Blick zu, bevor er seine Zähne in dessen Hals versenkte.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen!“ Die Seherin stürmte auf Opfer und Täter zu, als sich ihr Rhys in den Weg stellte.

„Visa oder Master Card?“, fragte er.

„Cash!“, zischte sie wütend und rammte ihm den Pflock mitten ins Herz, dass er mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck verpuffte.

Fidel stand unschlüssig hinter ihr. „Wartest du auf eine Einladung?“, zischte Cordelia über die Schulter. Langsam kreisten die Vampire die Menschen unter ihnen ein. Der junge Mann richtete seine Handfeuerwaffe auf den nächstbesten und drückte ab. Ein Bauchschuss, der keine Wirkung zeigte.

„Das Herz!“, rief die Seherin ihm in Erinnerung. Fidel gab einen zweiten Schuss ab. Erstaunt musste er erkennen, dass es wirklich ein Untoter gewesen war, als dieser zu Staub zerfiel.

Sangre schnappte sich Fidel, der sich nur allzu leicht die Glock abnehmen ließ und nun auf ihn zielte.

Cordelia reagierte schnell.

„Ha!“, rief sie und kickte ihm die Pistole aus der Hand, „Der Fuß ist schneller als das Auge!“

„Die Hand.“

„Was?“

„Die Hand ist schneller als das Auge.“

„Auslegungssache.“

Cordelia konnte noch ein paar von ihnen verpuffen, ehe sie von Black überwältigt wurde.

Der Schwarze hatte Wesley wie einen nassen Sack auf den harten Boden fallen lassen und sich die Brünette geschnappt. „Die Nacht wird immer besser“, grinste er. Besorgt schaute die Brünette auf den geschwächten Exwächter, der auf der Seite lag. Er hatte die Augen halb geöffnet und drohte in die Bewusstlosigkeit abzudriften.

„Halt durch, Wes!“, flüsterte sie, bezweifelte jedoch, dass er sie hörte.

Der Brite röchelte, streckte leicht seinen Arm nach ihr, konnte sich jedoch nicht aufrichten.

„Ich schätze, es ist Zeit für Plan B“, sagte Fidel, der von einem Vampir mit seiner eigenen Waffe in Schach gehalten wurde.

„Plan B?”

Der junge Mann biss sich auf die Unterlippe: “Du hast doch einen Plan B... hast du nicht?“

„Mh, wir sollten sie überwältigen, das war mein Plan. Ich fürchte, ich habe mich mit der Anzahl der Untoten ein wenig unterschätzt...“, murmelte Cordelia.

„Wie sagt man so schön: Zu falschen Zeit am falschen Ort“, lachte Fidel nervös.

Dann verfielen beide in Schweigen und dachten fieberhaft über eine Lösung nach.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“Bist du sicher?”

„Sicher bin ich sicher!“, stellte Lorne klar. Björn hatte ihm den Weg sehr exakt beschrieben, außerdem kannte er sich auch ein wenig in Las Vegas und Umgebung aus. „Siehst du den Wagen da vorne? Und das Feuer? Wir sind richtig.“

Angel parkte Björns BWM weiter zurück, damit sie nicht sofort entdeckt wurden. Wenn es allerdings Vampire waren, wie Cordelia auf seine Mailbox gebrüllt hatte, würden die sie eh hören.

Plötzlich brach ein Schuss durch die Wüste. Angel eilte an der Düne vorbei. Sein Ledermantel wehte dramatisch unter seinen Schritten.

„Gott schütze Amerika“, hörte er Cordelia lästern.

„Ah“, seufzte Sangre, „Ich verzichte lieber auf solche Spielsachen und nehme mir euch persönlich zur Brust.“ Die anderen Vampire lachten amüsiert.

Angel räusperte sich.

Die ganze Bande starrte zu ihm hinüber.

Der dunkelhaarige Retter räusperte sich erneut: „Ich bin jetzt der BIG BAD!“

„Verschwinde, Vampir!“, fauchte Black und ging drohend auf ihn zu. Er hob warnend den Finger. „Das ist unser Revier!“

„Ja? Hast du es mit Urin markiert?“, fragte Angel, obwohl es ihm nicht zusagte, so politisch unkorrekt und unreflektiert daherzureden, aber extreme Situationen erforderten nun mal extreme Maßnahmen.

„Angel, hallo“, machte sich Cordelia bemerkbar, „Ich würde dir vorschlagen, dass du die Penner fertig machst und uns rettest, aber mach, was du denkst. Erinnere dich an Wesley, er wartet nicht gerne.“ Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie auf den bewusstlosen Mann.

„Wirklich, ich bin der kompetente Mann in dieser Chose und Wesley auf der anderen Seite, uh, weniger“, spielte sich Angel auf.

„Engelchen, ich liebe deine Ehrlichkeit. Deine jungfräulichen Mackerposen sind... interessant“ erklärte Lorne, der angerannt kam, „Aber JETZT MACH ENDLICH!“

Der Vampir setzte sich in Bewegung. Er boxte sich zu Cordelias Pflock durch und streckte ein paar von seinen Gegnern nieder, während sich der grüne Dämon zu seinem Liebsten vorbahnte. Der Arme musste dringend ins Hospital. Auch Cordelia legte wie auf Befehl los und konnte sich aus der Umklammerung befreien.

Fidel versuchte sein Beste. Er arbeitete sich in dem Gemenge zu seiner im Sand liegenden Glock vor und murmelte vor sich hin: „Verdammt, das dauert zu lange und wird peinlich...“ Als er sie endlich hatte, feuerte er in seiner Panik wild drauf los.

„Das Herz!“, tadelte Cordelia ihn.

„Vergiss nicht, mich daran zu erinnern, dass wir nie wieder jemanden helfen!“, maulte die Brünette Rücken an Rücken mit Angel.

„Ihr macht das öfter?“, fragte Fidel.

„Da ist noch ein Pflock in meiner Tasche. Ich will ja nicht so altklug wie Angel klingen, aber ich sagte dir bereits, dass so ein Stückchen Holz weitaus wirkungsvoller ist“, schwafelte die Seherin, während sie sich mit Tritten wehrte und schließlich seufzend auf seine Frage einging: „Wir machen das hauptberuflich! Und jedes Mal ist man mit Schleim und Asche vollgesaut.“

„Klingt nach einem Scheiß-Job.“

„Komisch, ich habe gerade dasselbe gedacht.“


	11. Chapter 11

„Zum zweiten Mal“, stöhnte Wesley, „Zum zweiten Mal liege ich im Krankenhaus. In dieser Woche. Im Urlaub. Das ist mir in L.A. nie passiert.“

Er hatte, nachdem er eine Blutinfusion bekommen hatte, langsam seine ungesunde Blässe gegen die schwache Bräune vom Tag getauscht.

Lorne hatte ihn sofort aus dem Geschehen getragen und ihn auf schnellstem Weg ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Die restliche Nacht hatte er an seinem Bett gewacht, bis dieser im Morgengrauen munter wurde. Erst war er benebelt gewesen und dann hatte er angefangen, zu jammern, was Lorne sehr erleichtert aufnahm.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, mit einem Vampirnest ein Motorradrennen zu liefern?“, fragte ihn sein Liebster kopfschüttelnd.

„Was ist mit meiner Big Dog?“, fiel ihm plötzlich ein und hockte aufrecht im Bett.

„Beruhige dich, Angel hat sich darum gekümmert!“, sagte Lorne und drückte ihn sanft zurück.

„Gut!“, seufzte er, „Wie geht’s den anderen? Cordy? Angel? Der Typ, Fidel war auch da?“

„Allen geht es besten. Sie waren auch hier. Ich habe sie nach Hause geschickt, sich ausschlafen. Cordy hat den Schlaf bitter nötig. Hast du ihre böse Wunde an der Hand gesehen? Ein Wunder, dass sie damit Vampire erledigen konnte. Die Frau ist ein harter Brocken!“, bewunderte Lorne Cordelias Leistung.

„Ob du immer Vampire auf den ersten Blick erkennst!“ Wesley hatte das Gefühl, sich verteidigen zu müssen. „Sie waren nicht so unfreundlich wie stinknormale Vampire. Außerdem hätte ich sie mit meinem Motorrad abhängen können...“

„Hast du aber nicht“, erwiderte Lorne. „Das war verdammt leichtsinnig von dir.“

„Blödsinn!“, regte sich Wesley auf. „Es hätte ein normales Rennen sein können! So etwas kann man nicht vorher wissen, außer man hat Visionen davon! Und wenn du deinen Spaß haben kannst, gönn mir meinen!“

„Spaß?“, fragte Lorne, „Darum geht es also: Du missgönnst mir meinen Auftritt mit Geneviève! Ist es das? Deshalb warst du auch plötzlich verschwunden? Oder was soll das Theater?“

„Nein, es geht nicht immer nur um dich. Es ging darum, was ich machen wollte. Und ich wollte dort mitfahren. Vampire hin oder her.“ Wütend saß der Brite erneut aufrecht im Bett.

„Ruhig Blut, meine Herren, es gibt hier noch andere Patienten, die schlafen wollen!“, platzte der junge Doktor, der Wesley auch schon bei seinem Kakteenproblem geholfen hatte, ins Zimmer. Mit einem Lächeln erkannte er in ihm das Katktusopfer wieder und war schwer in Versuchung, ihn zu kommentieren, doch seine Professionalität hielt ihn zurück. „Sie legen sich jetzt schön entspannt hin. Heute Nacht haben Sie teufeltiches Glück gehabt! Und Sie gehen bitte, der Patient braucht Ruhe.“

Wesley atmete tief ein und aus, während Lorne ohne ein weiteres Wort rausging. Wes rutschte tief in seine Kissen und zog die Decke hoch. Er spürte die Bisswunde und den eigenen, ängstlichen Puls unter seinen Fingern.

Er hätte tot sein können, wenn die anderen nicht aufgetaucht wären, realisierte er schlagartig und bereute den dummen Streit augenblicklich.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Cordelia setzte sich erschöpft auf den Badewannenrand und streifte ihre Schuhe ab.

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte Angel, der unschuldig im Türrahmen stand und ihr zuschaute.

„Wonach sieht es aus?“

„Schuhe ausziehen?“, schlug er vor.

„Das wäre ein Anfang“, murmelte die Brünette und erhob sich, um die Hose loszuwerden. Ihre verbundene Hand war nicht sehr hilfreich dabei. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie damit gekämpft hatte, aber sie hatte es getan.

„Lass mich dir helfen“, sagte der Vampir und ging auf sie zu. Er wickelte den Mullverband ab und löste das letzte Stück mit dem getrockneten Blut vorsichtig von der Wunde. Dann öffnete er die Hauptschlagader seines Handgelenks und beträufelte die Wunde mit seinem Blut. „Damit geht’s schneller.“

Cordelia beobachtete, wie die Wunder verschwand, als hätte sie nie existiert.

Sie machte die Wanne dicht, drehte sie das Wasser auf und gab etwas von dem Cremebad hinein. „Verdammt, wozu hast du ein Handy, wenn du es auf dem Zimmer liegen lässt? – Trotzdem danke...“, schnauzte sie und fixierte ihn wütend.

Angels Blick wurde von Cordelias Hintern losgerissen, als sie sich abrupt zu ihm umdrehte, dabei hatte die Seherin ihn ihm gerade noch so verführerisch entgegengestreckt.

„Was?“

Wütend stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und motzte ihn an: „Wo bist du eigentlich mit deinen Gedanken? Wenn Fidel mir nicht geholfen hätte, hätte ich kaum eine Chance gehabt. Von Wesley reden wir erst gar nicht. Was in den gefahren ist, weiß nur Danny aus The Shinning.“

„Das glaube ich nicht.“

„Was? An das Zweite Gesicht?“

„Dass du das Buch gelesen hast.”

„Habe ich auch nicht. Es gibt den Film. Mit Jack Nicholson. Du weißt, es gibt so Kisten, da flimmern Bilder drin und das nennt man Fernsehen“, erwiderte Cordelia ironisch.

Um den Mund des Vampirs bildeten sich kleine, süße Lachfalten, dass sie auch nicht anders konnte, als loszuprusten.

„Pass auf, ich mach dich gleich nass!“ Als Vorwarnung warf sie mit einem trockenen Schwamm nach ihm. Angel duckte sich träge, das Ding flog gegen seinen Bauch und auf den Fliesen landete.

„Du willst jetzt baden? Das kann ja ewig dauern! Und was mache ich?“, fragte er und zupfte mit seinen Fingern an seinem mit Wüstensand und Asche eingestaubten Sweatshirt.

„Die Badewanne ist groß genug“, schlug sie vor, stellte den Wasserhahn ab und schlüpfte mit dem Rücken zu ihm aus dem Pullover. „Aber du bist ja nicht interessiert“, fügte sie schnippisch hinzu.

„Sei bitte nicht so“, bat der Vampir.

„Wie? Schnippisch? Zum Glück sind Männer ja nie zickig, nicht?“, schnaubte sie.

Angel beobachtete fasziniert, wie Cordelia die Ellenbogen und Arme nach hinten dehnte, um den BH zu öffnen. Das Teil fiel zu Boden und kurz darauf folgte der Slip. In dem Moment wandte sich Angel ab und wartete, bis sie im Schaum eingetaucht war.

„Was ist? Hast du Angst?“, köderte Cordelia ihn. „Oh komm schon, Angel, ich weiß, wie du mich manchmal ansiehst oder an meinem Schal schnupperst. Gib deinem Herzen einen Stoß – oder ich mach’ es...“

Irgendwie erinnerten ihn Cordelias Worte an Lindsey, aber der Vampir schüttelte den Gedanken schnellstens ab. Er biss sich zweifelnd auf die Unterlippe. „Vergiss es. Zu riskant“, sagte er mit Bedauern in seiner Stimme.

„Das sagst du immer. ‚Nein, es geht nicht. Es ist zu gefährlich. Der Fluch.’“, erwiderte die Brünette.

„Das weiß ich. Und ich habe immer recht“, beharrte Angel. Er konnte seinen Blick dennoch nicht von ihr losreißen und weggehen.

„Du kannst es vergessen. So wie bei Darla.“

„Ein einziges Mal. Einmal ignorieren und für die Ewigkeit büßen“, antwortete er.

„Aber ich bin nicht Darla. Oder Buffy. Und nichts ist jemals gleich. Du wirst es nie wissen, wenn du es nicht riskierst. Wir werden nichts tun, nur ein wenig planschen und uns reinwaschen. Das Wasser teilen. Ich will es mit dir teilen“, argumentierte Cordelia und pustete Schaum von ihrer Hand.

„Mh.“

„Keine Sorge, es ist kein Weihwasser.“

„Mhmmm.“

„Ich schaue auch nicht hin, wenn du dich ausziehst“, griente sie.

Angel war ernsthaft am Überlegen. Was konnte man in einer Badewanne schon anstellen? Obwohl... „Okay. Mach die Augen zu, ich komme... ähm komme zu dir, meine ich.”

Triumphierend drückte Cordelia die Daumen unter Wasser und schloss grinsend in Erwartung, was kommen würde, die Augen. Und blinzelte dann doch. Der Fluch war die reinste Verschwendung an sexy Angel, wenn sie ihn so ansah.

Die Brünette lächelte selbstzufrieden, als der Vampir ihr gegenüber ins Wasser stieg. Sie spürte seine Füße und Beine neben ihren. Angel präsentierte ihr seine gut trainierte Brustmuskulatur und seine starken Schultern, der Rest verschwand im der milchigen Suppe.

Und das war auch gut so, wie Angel fand und verzweifelt versuchte, an etwas nicht Sexuelles zu denken, was ihm jedoch mit dieser nackten Schönheit zum Greifen nahe extrem schwer fiel. Unversehens bekam er einen Steifen.

Der Vampir versuchte, sich auf sie zu konzentrieren. Er fixierte krampfhaft ihre Lippen und biss auf seine, während Cordelia redete. Angel bekam nur Wortfetzen mit und nickte ab und an bestätigend. Ihre Füße, die überall zu sein schienen wie Fische im Wasser, machten ihn nervös. Irgendwann gab die Brünette auf, legte ihren Kopf entspannt auf den Wannenrand und war kurz darauf weggedöst.

Das war der Moment, in dem Angel vorsichtig begann, sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Das Wasser schwappte kräftig gegen die Außenwände, je heftiger er seinen Penis bearbeitete. Er betete, dass Cordelia davon nichts mitkriege. Schließlich kam er einen lauten Seufzer ausstoßend.

Angel stieg aus dem lauwarmen Wasser und warf sich in Frottee, dann weckte er sie.

„Cordy, du kannst im Bett weiterschlafen.“ Er hielt ihr den anderen Bademantel hin, in den schlüpfte.

Am Ende lagen beide friedlich im Bett, Cordy auf Angels Bauch, den Fernseher als Geräuschkulisse laufend.

So konnte es öfter sein, nur noch besser.


	12. Chapter 12

Wesley hatte fast 7 Stunden durchgeschlafen. Er musste eine Unterschrift leisten, als er auf sein eigenes Verlangen entlassen wurde. Er hätte zu gern seine Krankenakte und die Spekulationen über seinen hohen Blutverlust gelesen. Es wäre sicher amüsant gewesen, wie die Ärzte sich das erklärt haben.

Während er ungeduldig vor dem Ausgang hin- und hertigerte, wurde ihm klar, dass er sich zum zweiten Mal bei Lorne entschuldigen musste – und das stank ihm. Gut, er war eifersüchtig. Bisher hatte er nie das Problem gehabt, so direkt mit einer oder einem Ex von Lorne konfrontiert zu sein. Und jetzt, wo er Lorne und Geneviève und deren Chemie mit eigenen Augen sah, traf es ihn umso härter. Er überlegte, warum sich die beiden überhaupt getrennt hatten, wenn sie doch so gut miteinander konnten.

Unbemerkt wurde seine Schritte immer größer und sein Tempo schneller. Je weiter er über sie nachdachte, desto aufgebrachter wurde.

Sein Liebster musste hupen, damit er ihm wahrnahm. Wesley stieg ein und sagte gedankenlos: „Entschuldige.“

Lorne fuhr los, als es aus Wes herausplatzte: „Okay, ich bin eifersüchtig und es ist grauenhaft! Schrecklich! Einfach nur scheiße. Ich fühle mich so mies und dabei vertraue ich dir!”

Der grüne Dämon sah Wes’ von Emotionen aufgekratztes Profil an. „Das ist in Ordnung. Aber wenn du das nächste Mal ein Motorradrennen machen musst, nimm dir bitte einen Pflock mit.“

„Du bist nicht wütend oder enttäuscht?“, fragte der Brite überrascht.

„Woher hättest du auch wissen sollen, dass das Vampire sind? In Las Vegas finden öfter Wettkämpfe statt. Es gibt einen Harley-Verleih. Viele Touristen fahren in den Sonnenuntergang. Der Strip ist ideal dafür. Ich denke, dem Vampirnest sind viele zum Opfer gefallen“, erklärte Lorne ganz ruhig, „Da war es sicher nicht schlecht, dass endlich aufgeräumt wurde.“

Er parkte das Björns Auto am breiten Straßenrad in einer Parallelstraße zum Strip. „Lass uns ein wenig spazieren gehen und reden.“

Wesley folgte seinem Beispiel. Gemeinsam kamen sie durch eine Querstraße auf den Strip, um die Casinos wie Perlen an einer Kette aufgereiht waren. Die Nacht war inzwischen angebrochen und die Neonröhren gaben ihr Bestes, die Menschenmengen wie Mücken ins Licht zu locken.

„Okay. Ja, ich war wütend“, gestand Lorne mit gepressten Lippen, „Aber am meisten besorgt!“

Zögerlich nahm der Exwächter die Hand seinen Geliebten, der sich nicht dagegen wehrte, sondern ihn willkommen hieß.

Schweigend schlenderten sie eine Weile, bis jemand Lorne ansprach. Die Frau kannte ihn scheinbar noch von seinen früheren Auftritten und fragte, wann er mal wieder singen würde, er sei doch so wunderbar. Es täte ihm leid, aber er habe gestern seine letzte Darbietung gehabt, sagte Lorne, was Wesley mit Zufriedenheit aufnahm. Keine Show mehr mit Geneviève.

„Meinetwegen kannst du... mit Geneviève... singen“, meinte der Brite, als Lornes Fan verschwunden war.

Sie blieben vor dem Springbrunnen des MGM stehen und bewunderten die Licht- und Wassereinlage. Was für eine Wasserverschwendung, wenn man nur bedachte, wie viel an einem normal heißen Tag in Las Vegas verdunstete.

„Manchmal bin ich auch ein wenig eifersüchtig“, bekannte der grüne Dämon wie aus dem Nichts, „Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen dir und Cordy gelaufen ist, keiner von euch erzählt etwas. Das wurmt mich. Besonders wenn ihr so eng zusammen arbeitet.“

„Das kam unerwartet!“, staunte Wesley.

„Es ist ja auch nur ein bisschen. Ganz wenig.“ Lorne zeigte die Größe seiner Eifersucht mit seine linken Hand. Zwischen seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger passte höchstens ein Blatt Papier. „Ich würde es noch nicht mal Eifersucht nennen. Neugierde vielleicht. Brennende Neugierde.“

„Ja genau, so geht’s mir auch“, lächelte der Exwächter.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Da Cordelia inzwischen einigermaßen fit auf den Beinen war, konnte sie, nachdem sie den Vormittag seelenruhig im Bett schlafend verbracht hatte, endlich in die Fashion Show Mall auf drei fantastischen Ebenen mit eigener Modenshow verbringen. Die beste Einkaufsadresse, wie ihr Reiseführer geschrieben hatte.

Die Zeit verging wie ihm Fluge.

Derweil döste Angel weiter, weil ihn das Sonnenlicht leider, leider davon abhielt, das Zimmer vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit zu verlassen. Er machte sich seine Gedanken, wie er in Zukunft mit dem Fluch umgehen würde. Bisher hatte er das Problem immer wieder verdrängt, weil es nicht akut war, aber Cordelia hatte wieder auf den Tisch gebracht.

Mit Darla war das etwas anderes gewesen. Sie war nie eine Gefahr für ihn gewesen, obwohl er sich, ehe er mit ihr geschlafen hatte, auch nicht darüber nachgedacht.

Am Abend führte Angel Cordelia in Celine Dions Show und flennte ganze Flüsse, als die Aktrisse ‚My Heart Will Go On’ zum Besten gab. Die Seherin schüttelte nur den Kopf. Da dachte man, man kennt einen Menschen – Vampir. Andererseits hatte Angel ja auch so einen Faible für ‚Giselle’ gehabt und extrem emotional involviert gewesen.

Im Anschluss schleifte die Brünette ihn überall mit hin, als müsste sie das verpasste alles in dieser einen Nacht nachholen. Sie besuchten den Zoological-Botanical Garden, machten einen Abstecher ins Luxor Hotel, wo alles auf altes Ägypten mit Mumien und weiteren Accessoires getrimmt war und verirrten sich am ins Star Trek: The Experience in die Alien-Bar.

Stilecht saß neben ihnen ein Klingone mit Stirnwülsten und einer prächtigen Mähne neben ihnen am Tresen.

„Mach mal!“, rief Cordelia belustigt und stieß Angel in die Seite. „Bitte!“

Angel grummelte unwillig, tat ihr aber den Gefallen und wechselte in den Vampirmodus. Der Klingone staunte nicht schlecht: „Wow, tolle Maske! Wo hast du die so schnell her?“ Er klang plötzlich nicht mehr so bösartig knurrend, sondern eher wie ein Student, der sich hier sein Geld nebenher verdiente.

Später in der Nacht fanden sie sich in einem Club ein. Auch wenn Cordelia es nicht zugeben würde, war sie froh, zu sitzen. Ihre Füße taten ihr weh. Angels Missmut über das Gerenne wurde durch Cordelias sprühend gute Laune überdeckt. Er war froh, dass sie endlich ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub genießen konnte.

Cordelia schlug die Füße über einander, starrte auf die Tanzfläche und bewegte den Oberkörper zum Rhythmus der Musik.

„Worauf wartest du?“, fragte der Vampir.

„Noch nicht“, winkte sie ab.

„Dann mache ich den Anfang.“

Angel stand auf und ging zielstrebig auf die tanzende Menge zu. Er hielt sich am Rand und grinste zu ihr hinüber. Dann winkte er mit den Armen, warf den Rumpf leicht hin und her und berührte dabei etwas provokant seine Brust.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, kam Angel stolz lächelnd zurück zu ihr.

„Wie gefiel’s dir?“

„So attraktiv wie ein Autounfall“, meinte Cordelia und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, „Kannst du mir erklären, was zur Hölle das war?“

„Ein alter Trick aus Tabledance-Zeiten, habe ich im Fernsehen bei einer Reportage gesehen – wenn es mit den Füßen nicht klappt, benutz deine Titten“, erläuterte Angel und grinste schief.

Cordelia kicherte: „Ich bleibe dabei: Wenn man nicht tanzen kann, tanz nicht.“

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Derweil waren Wesley und Lorne fast die komplette Nacht hindurch spazieren gegangen, hatten geredet und einen Stop in eine Coffeeshop gemacht.

Sie kamen am Drive Through Wedding vorbei, als ein Hochzeitspaar mit dem offnen Cabrio mit dröhnender Hupe an ihnen auf die Straße einbog. Fertig in 3 Minuten. Kleider gab es gleich zwischen Souvenirshop und Kapelle. Oder man heiratete gleich im Vorbeifahren.

Sie waren stehen geblieben und schauten dem Brautpaar hinterher.

„Mhmm“, murrte Wesley, „Eigentlich habe ich immer die Absicht, zu heiraten. Frau und Kinder haben und so weiter.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte sein Liebster überrascht, blickte ihm in die Augen und scherzte, „Ein Wesley reicht mir völlig aus. Es ist so schon kompliziert genug. Du würdest sich einen schlechten Ehemann abgeben. Wie willst du dich auf eine Hochzeit einstellen, wenn du nicht mal auf Vampire, dein täglich Brotjob, vorbereitet bist?“

Wesley seufzte. Er würde sich in nächster Zeit wohl noch einiges von seinem Zusammentreffen mit den Vampiren vorhalten lassen müssen. „Ach, es ist trotzdem schön. Die Idee“, behaarte er.

Der grüne Dämon legte ein Knie auf den Fußweg ab, während er das andere beugte. Er nahm Wesleys Hand zwischen seine beiden und sah ihm bedeutungsvoll in die braunen Augen. „Willst du mich lieben, bis dass der Tod uns trennt?“

„Oh, bitte, komm hoch, das ist....“, nuschelte der Exwächter verlegen und zog ihn auf beide Beine.

„Wie lautet das Zauberwort?“, fragte sein Süßer.

„Gerichtsbeschluss“, schlug Wesley schulterzuckend vor.

„Und wie lautet die Antwort auf die große Preisfrage?“

„Wie war die noch?“

„Hey, wer wollte hier heiraten?“, murrte Lorne.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich pensionieren lassen, bevor ich heirate; dann habe ich nicht zwei Probleme auf einmal“, konterte der Engländer.

„Vielleicht solltest du das!“

„Was?“, fragte Wesly und bestaunte die untergehende Sonne. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie so lange unterwegs waren. Es war schön gewesen, dass sie eigentlich nichts gemacht hatten, und dennoch die ganze zeit zusammen verbracht, geredet und gelacht hatten.

„Dich pensionieren lassen. Die Welt wäre ein sicherer Ort!“

„Darf ich dich an die Katastrophe mit Chamisso erinnern? Du hast ihn bestimmt noch schlechter behandelt als mich!“

„Du hast die Sache nicht besser gemacht“, erwiderte der grüne Dämon, „Wenn ich das nächste Mal Hilfe brauche, frage ich dich als erstes – wo Cordelia ist.“ Er grinste.

Inzwischen war Wes sich sicher, dass er Lorne wie am ersten Tag liebte, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Die verliebten Blicke oder die Aufmerksamkeit füreinander waren nicht verschwunden, wie er gefürchtet hatte – und so wie er immer noch mit ihm flirtete, mal abgesehen von Angel. Keine Routine oder Desinteresse waren in ihre Beziehung eingezogen und er erkannte, dass Geneviève nie eine Gefahr gewesen war.

Er lächelte zurück und fragte Lorne:„Gehen wir zurück ins Babylon?“

Dieser schmunzelte: „Gern. Was macht dein Po? Keine Dornen mehr? Abdrücke vom Motorrad? Ich darf das doch mit meinen eigenen Augen überprüfen...?“


	13. Chapter 13

Am letzen Abend trafen sich alle in einem Restaurant in den oberen Etagen des Babylons. Hotelbesitzer Björn hatte für seine Freunde ein Separee reserviert. Björn und seine Frau May so wie Lorne und Wesley, die den Tag auf Wes’ Bitten im Las Vegas Art Museum und am Pool verbracht hatten, saßen bereits auf ihren Plätzen.

Cordelia und Angel brauchten etwas länger, da sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte, welchen Schmuck sie zu dem neuerstandenen Paillettenkleid tragen sollte. Als sich endlich auf den Weg machen konnten, begegneten sie ausgerechnet Lindsey.

Dieser schlenderte ihnen freundlich lächelnd entgegen.

Die Brünette schritt energisch auf ihn zu und bohrte ihren Zeigefinger in sein Brust. „Hör zu! Angel ist weder schwul noch an dir interessiert – wobei beides das gleiche bedeutet. Werde damit fertig!“

Lindsey zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern: „Auch wenn er jetzt nicht interessiert sein mag, damals in L.A. war er es mit Sicherheit.“

„Es wäre ein Segen, hätten die richtigen Leute einen Minderwertigkeitskomplex....“, murmelte Cordelia und wollte sich gerade mit dem unbeteiligten tuendem Vampir im Schlepptau abwenden, als Fidel hinter dem Anwalt auftauchte.

„Hey“, winkte er, „Ich habe gehört, das ist heute euer letzter Abend und wollte mit euch auf unser Überleben anstoßen. Ich werde nachts nie wieder unbehelligt über die Straße gehen können, ohne zu denken, dass ich in dem nächsten Horrorfilm gestolpert bin.“

„Du bist der einzig verlässliche Mann“, sagte die Seherin, ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme.

„Verlässlich?“, argwöhnte Fidel, „Das klingt irgendwie nach Hausmann... Lass dich ansehen.“ Er nahm ihre Hand genommen, in die Höhe gehalten und Cordelia drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. „Du siehst wunderbar aus.“

„Du machst aber auch keinen schlechten Eindruck“, deutete die Brünette an.

„Ich muss auch gleich arbeiten, daher der Anzug, sonst laufe ich legerer herum“, erklärte Fidel.

„Genug Süßholz geraspelt. Die anderen warten auf uns“, mischte sich Angel entnervt ein.

„Es würde dir nicht schaden, wenn du deine Umgangsformen pflegst. Komplimente machen Menschen umgänglich, besonders Frauen,“ meinte Cordelia.

„Cordy, ich liebe dein spitzes Mundwerk.“ Sie warf dem Vampir einen abmahnenden Blick zu. „Ähm... Ich liebe deine Lippen, wollte ich damit ausdrücken. Sie sind so weich und küssen zärtlich....“ Angel starrte Lindsey und Fidel strafend an, die gebannt pikante Details erhaschen wollten. „Ja, das wollte ich sagen. Und jetzt Abmarsch!“

„Stop, wieso kommst du mit?“, fragte Cordelia, als der Anwalt sich mit der Gruppe in Bewegung setzte.

„Mc? Der gehört zu mir. Ist das ein Problem?“, fragte der junge Croupier, „Mc hat mir erzählt, dass ihr euch aus Los Angeles kennt und ihr dort öfter mit ihm als Anwalt aufeinandergetroffen seid.“

„Ja, so kann man es auch nennen.“ Angel sah Lindsey grimmig an. Am liebsten hätte er ihn, so wie er damals bei der ersten Begegnung dessen Mandanten aus dem Fenster befördert hatte, nun das gleiche mit ihm getan, aber es ließ sich wohl nicht verhindern, dass er mitkam.

„Ich hoffe, du hast ihn unter Kontrolle“, mahnte Cordelia und inspizierte Lindsey, der auf lammfromm machte.

„Klar doch“, erwiderte Fidel gelassen und gab Lindsey einen Klaps auf seinen Po, „Befriedige seine Gier und er ist brav wie ein ausgetobter Welpe.“

Der grüne Dämon sprang auf, als er die Gruppe den Tisch erreicht hatte.

„Oh mein Gott, Angel!“, rief Lorne erstaunt aus.

„Was?“, fragte dieser überrumpelt, weil der Dämon es so laut ausgerufen hatte.

„Deine Haare“, ereiferte sich Wesley. „Sie sehen gut aus! Wo ist das Gel?“

„Cordy...“, gab Angel zu bedenken.

„Du bist süß!“, meinte der Dämon.

„Wirklich! Echt bezaubernd“, schmunzelte Wesley.

„Wes, nicht! Du bist gefeuert!“, rief der Vampir.

„Hey, und mein Kleid ignoriert ihr einfach?“, beschwerte sich Cordelia.

„Liebes, du siehst atemberaubend aus!“, beschwichtigte Lorne sie, „Nur das mit Angel ist so.... erstaunlich.“

„Ich bin ehrlich gesagt auch überrascht, aber meine Kritik scheint doch irgendwie zu ihm durchgedrungen zu sein.“ Die Seherin musterte ihren Angel mit einem kecken Lächeln. Sie strich über den Ärmel seines Hemdes. „Ja, er macht sich.“ Aber noch besser ohne alles, fügte sie gedanklich hinzu.

Lorne war aufgestanden, um Lindsey in die Armen zu schließen. „So sieht man sich wieder.“ Der Anwalt drückte in seinerseits herzlich und war glücklich, dass es auch noch Menschen oder vielmehr Dämonen gab, die sich über seine Anwesenheit freuten. „Wir sollten unbedingt ein Duett geben! ...sing du allein, ich höre dir eh lieber zu.“ Der Grüne zwinkerte seinem Liebsten zu.

Cordelia war in Gedanken derweil immer noch mit Angel beschäftigt. „Er ist so sexy wie doof“, meinte sie und nahm Platz.

Der Vampir freute sich über das Kompliment, bis ihm das Ende des Satzes bewusst wurde. „Ich habe euch alles mehrmals das Leben gerettet“, mokierte er sich, „Ihr könntet ruhig ein wenig dankbarer sein und für mich einstehen und Cordelia widerlegen, dass ich nicht doof bin.“

„Darf ich dich erinnern, dass wir gestern Nacht gestorben wären, weil du beinahe überhaupt nicht gekommen wärst!“

„Ich komme immer rechtzeitig!“, protestierte Angel.

Fidel gluckste bei dem Kommentar. Die anderen bissen sich schmunzelnd auf die Lippen, als sie die Doppeldeutigkeit verstanden, während der Vampir die Hände in die Seiten stemmte.

„Gut, einigen wir uns darauf, dass die MdE Schuld an allem sind, das hier ist schließlich unser Urlaub“, vermittelte Cordelia und deutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, sich zu ihr zu setzen.

„Vergesst es! Wenn jemand schuld ist, dann ich“, sagte Wesley betreten, „Es tut mir ehrlich leid. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mich gefahren ist.“

„Das weiß ich allerdings auch nicht“, erboste sich Cordelia, „Wenn wir in L.A. sind, sollten wir einen Exorzismus durchführen, aber ich fürchte, diese natürliche Trotteligkeit besitzen alle Engländer...“

Der Brite ließ es zerknirscht über sich ergehen. Es war wirklich idiotisch gewesen.

„Es tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sich Angel bei seinem Gastgeber, „Wir sind dir zu Dank verpflichtet. Du hast uns hier umsonst wohnen lassen, uns dein Auto zur Verfügung gestellt und gibst auch jetzt den perfekten Gentleman.“

„Oh, nein. Entschuldigt euch bloß nicht!“, rief Björn fasziniert aus. Seine blonden Haare sahen aus, als hätte die Brüste aufgeben und ihren Dienst für immer versagt. „Das war hochinteressant. Darauf könnte man sich gut eine Comedyshow machen. Der Geschlechterkampf als Sketch! Ihr beide seid das beste Beispiel, der kuschende Mann, der von seiner Frau regelmäßig mit grandios humoristischen Bemerkungen in die Schranken gewiesen wird! Es wäre in jedem Fall eine Überlegung wert...“

Angel zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch und tauschte einen Blick mit Cordelia, die mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich will ja nicht unterbrechen, aber mein Boss wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn ich zu spät zur Arbeit erscheine“, räusperte sich Fidel und nickte zu Björn hinüber. Der wollte widersprechen, aber Fidel winkte ab. „Ich habe schon gegessen. Außerdem ist das euer Abend. Aber ich kann euch Mc hier lassen.“ Er legte seinen Arm um Lindsey und zog ihn knuffend an sich.

Angel wollte etwas dagegen einwenden, doch Lorne übertönte ihn mit Leichtigkeit, dass er sich darüber freuen würde und quittierte Angels Blick mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

„Ich habe karibischen Rum mitgebracht“, sagte Fidel und präsentierte stolz die Flasche. „Dieser Rum darf nicht nach Übersee verschickt werden, weil er über 80 Volumenprozent hat und damit für Flugzeugtransporte zu leicht entflammbar ist. Echtes Feuerwasser! Das wird euch die Falten aus den Einern schlagen!“

Vorsichtig füllte er jedes Weinglas mit einer schnapsgroßen Menge, dann goss er in die zusätzlichen Gläser Wasser. „Das werdet ihr brauchen“, grinste er.

„Auf Las Vegas“, sprach Fidel nach kurzem Überlegen aus, „Und unser Überleben.“ Alle stimmten mit ein.

Er nahm sein Glas hoch, prostete der Runde zu und kippte den Rum hinunter. Die anderen taten es ihm nach. Cordelia wie Wesley keuchten auf. Die Umdrehungen waren doch ein wenig zu viel. Schnell spülten sie mit Wasser nach.

„Köstlich.“ Lindsey lächelte. Es ließ den Alkohol einen Augenblick in seiner Kehle brennen, bevor er sein Wasserglas zum Mund führte.

„So was kann auch nur einem Alkoholiker gefallen“, stänkerte Angel, dem es überhaupt nicht passte, dass der Anwalt ihnen den letzten, harmonischen Abend verderben sollte.

„Besser als tot zu sein und gar keinen Sinn mehr für Geschmack zu haben“, konterte Lindsey und funkelte ihn an.

„Nur weil du bei mir abgeblitzt bist, musst du jetzt nicht einen auf eingeschnappt machen!“

„Kein Streit, Mädels. Nehmt noch einen Schluck und vergessen ist es“, meinte Fidel.

„Mensch – Vampir ärgere dich nicht“, sagte Cordelia gelassen und drückte Angel zurück in der Stuhl, der sich unbewusst drohend in Richtung Lindsey gelehnt hatte. Sie war überzeugt, dass der junge Mann dafür sorgen würde, dass Lindsey die Finger von Angel ließ.

„Wow, es ist faszinierend, wie viel Energie zwischen euch allen fließt.“ Björn klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

Seine Frau May lächelte: „Ich wusste, dass du die irrsten Vögel magisch anziehst...“

„Ich verabschiede mich“, erklärte Fidel und winkte in die Runde. Er nahm Lindsey beiseite und küsste ihn ausgiebig, um deutlich zu machen, wer zu wem gehörte und das er ein unglaublich guter Küsser war.

Dann ging er fort und der Anwalt setzte sich wieder.

Das Abendessen verlief relativ ruhig. Vampir und Anwalt gaben sich noch ein paar Plänkeleinen hin. Cordelia unterhielt sich angeregt mit May über ihre Shoppingerfahrungen in Las Vegas, während Lorne und Wes sich Björn und Lindsey zuwandten.

In den späten Abendstunden verließen Angel und Cordelia vorzeitig den Tisch. Sie mussten ihren Nachtflug erwischen. Das andere Pärchen würde sich erst am nächsten Morgen mit Motorrad auf den Weg machen.

Schweigend fuhren die beiden mit dem Lift auf ihre Etage.

„Ich werde dich fesseln“, äußerte Cordelia plötzlich, während sie über den Flur zu ihrem Zimmer gingen.

„Was? Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?“ Angel runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich dachte, du magst es, gequält zu werden“, zwinkerte Cordelia ihm zu, „Ich fessele dich ans Bett für den Fall, dass Angelus zum Vorschein kommt. Vorsicht ist besser als Nachtsicht. Es ist so, als wäre das Verhütungsmittel gegen dein böses Alter Ego noch nicht erfunden worden und man müsste den Coitus Interruptus exakt planen...“

„Planen... das klingt... überhaupt nicht sehr lustvoll“, murrte Angel, „Von der Bewegungsfreiheit abgesehen.“

„Dennoch... wie ernst ist es dir? Wie groß ist die Möglichkeit, dass Angelus auftaucht?“, fragte Cordelia. Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn beschwörend an. Ihre Augen hatten einen besonderen Ausdruck in dem merkwürdigen Korridorlicht.

„Wenn du mein Herz schlagen hören könntest....“, begann Angel, wobei er ihre Hände in seine nahm, „Es würde sich anhören, wie ein Suchender mit einem Metalldetektor, der sich seinem Ziel und somit seinem größten Fund immer näher kommt – so laut pochend klopft die Gefahr an die Tür.“

„Oh, das war wirklich eine tolle Metapher“, verzog Cordelia den Mund, „Ich bin also ein metallenes Etwas.“

„Du bist so hart wie Granit“, lachte der Vampir.

„Und bei dir beißt man darauf“, murrte sie.

„Das hier ist echt“, sagte er aufrichtig und drückte ihre Hände.

„Ja?“

„Ich liebe dich.“

Cordelia war sprachlos, dass er es gesagt hatte. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn, weil keine bessere Antwort wusste. Ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Hals, während sich ihre Zunge vorsichtig in Angels Mundhöhle bequem machte.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass alle wissen werden, wenn wir Sex haben“, meinte Cordelia, als sie an der Hand leichtflüssig tänzelnd zu ihrem Zimmer führte.

„Wieso?“, fragte Angel erschreckt.

„Das Angelus-Problem werden wir bestimmt nicht ohne die Hilfe der anderen lösen können... Oder kannst du so viele Sprachen entschlüsseln wie Wesley? Hast du so viele Verbindungen wie Lorne? Brauchen wir nicht unsere Intelligenzbestie Fred auf unserer Seite? Und Gunn wird es eh wissen...“

„Oh ja...“, überlegte Angel, „OH NEIN! – Muss das wirklich sein?“


	14. Chapter 14

„Lindsey singt wirklich grandios“, nickte Lorne und wippte im Takt der Melodie mit.

„Du gehörst mir!“, stellte Wesley klar und legte demonstrativ seinen Arm um seinen Liebsten. Der grüne Dämon grinste zufrieden.

Man hatte für den Anwalt eine Gitarre organisiert, die er erst noch stimmen musste. Lorne wechselte dabei ein paar Worte mit ihm. Ein Duett hatte er abgelehnt. Lorne erinnerte ihn lediglich daran, die die ihn liebten und schätzten, gut zu behandeln. Lindsey hatte sich mit einer Umarmung von ihm verabschiedet und war zu seinem Publikum gegangen. Kaum war er auf der Bühne und hatte ein seelenvolles Stück gewählt, waren alle Augen auf den sensiblen, gefühlvollen Mann gerichtet.

Der grüne Dämon lauschte entspannt dem besten Talent – nach ihm - , das je im Caritas aufgetreten war. Die Betonung lag auf war - leider. Nicht nur wegen Lindsey, sondern weil der Laden nicht mehr stand.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich“, eröffnete der Brite ihm und fischte aus seiner Jackentasche ein kleines Paket mit einer großen, grünen Schleife.

„Da hatten wohl zwei den gleichen Gedanken.“

„Du hast auch eins für mich?“, rief Wesley erfreut. Er rieb sich begeistert die Hände.

„Auf dem Zimmer“, sagte Lorne und löste die Schleife.

„Deine Briefmarkensammlung?“, meinte sein Liebster leicht enttäuscht.

„Denk nur, dass mich die meiste Zeit das Ding unter Kontrolle hat“, grinste Lorne anzüglich, „Ich habe viel mehr im Kopf! Zum Beispiel alle Songs von Patti LaBelle. Und Motorradfahren! Gibst du mir in Los Angeles doch ein paar Fahrstunden? Vielleicht mache ich den Schein.“ Vorsichtig entfaltete er das Papier.

„Ja? Dann musst dir eine eigene Maschine zu legen. Meine Big Dog teile ich nicht gerne.“

„Ein Handy.“ Der grüne Dämon hob sein Geschenk in die Höhe und feixte, „Dann weißt du immer, wo ich mit wem bin.“

„Genau!“, erwiderte sein Süßer. „Und du kannst mich, wenn ich mal wieder ein Gefahr schwebe, direkt erreichen und meinen Todeskampf live miterleben...“

„Hey“, nuschelte Lorne, legte seine Hand an Wes’ Wange und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Meinst du, es ist schlimm, wenn wir uns einfach aus dem Staub machen?“

„Weiß nicht, Lindsey singt schließlich für dich...“, schmollte Wes.

„Willst du mein Geschenk nicht haben?“

„Wer hat das denn gesagt? Ich nehme jedes Geschenk, wenn es von dir ist“, revidierte der Exwächter schnell. Für Sex mit seinem Geliebten war er immer zu haben. Wesley wurde jedoch eines Besseres belehrt, als Lorne auf ihrem Zimmer ein kleines Schächtelchen hervorzauberte und er bereits dabei war, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Überrascht nahm er das Schmucketui, das nach der typischen Form zu urteilen, nur Ringe enthalten konnte, entgegen.

Wesley schluckte.

„Als Symbol, dass wir zusammen gehören...“, erläuterte der grüne Dämon ganz langsam und vorsichtig, „Wenn wir auch nicht heiraten... ist das das Zeichen für unsere... Beziehung.”

Der Brite staunte nicht schlecht, als er das Schächtelchen öffnete.

„Du bist so...“ Lorne hielt aufgeregt den Atem an. „So romantisch.“

„Ich habe schon befürchtet, du würdest kitschig oder bescheuert sagen.. oder irre. Dann hätte ich dich in die Kakteen gejagt. Ha!“, erklärte der grüne Dämon jovial.

Lorne folgte Wesleys Blick, der den Ring über den Ringfinger streifte. „Er passt. Zum Glück! Ich wusste nicht, was für eine Größe du hast und musste raten.“ Danach schob er seinen Ring über seinen grünen Finger.

„Er sitzt perfekt!“, rief Wesley und schlang seine Arme um Lornes Hals. „Und was die Größe angeht, die ändert sich gerade.“ Wesley drückte sich stärker an ihn, damit ihm einleuchtete, welche Größe er meinte.

„Also wenn du die Größe meinst, die ändert sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich häufig. Das muss irgendwas mit Vegas zu tun haben. Wenn es die Luft ist, saugte ich sie ab und nehme sie mit nach L.A.! Egal, was es ist, ich muss es auch in L.A. haben! ....um der Größe nachzuhelfen, die sich hier so leicht wandelt. Obwohl es auch gefährliche Auswirkungen auf dein Ego zu haben scheint“, grinste Lorne und durch Wes’ Haare über seinen Rücken. Er nahm ihm behutsam die Brille ab und legte sie auf den Nachttisch. „Aber ich denke da nur an die Badewanne, den Fahrstuhl beziehungsweise das Treppenhaus, im Nationalpark weniger erfolgreich oder an den Teppich...“

„Oh ja, mein Hinterkopf erinnert sich an die Kommode, gegen die er gestoßen wurde. Und zwar sehr oft“, fuhr Wesley fort.

„Dabei haben wir dieses riesiges, bequeme Bett völlig außer Acht gelassen“, bedauerte Lorne und sah zum Bett hinüber, während sich seine Finger weiter um seinen Lover sorgten.

„Meinst du, wir sollten es einweihen?“, fragte der Exwächter mitspielend.

„Letzte Chance, bevor wir abreisen...“, meinte der grüne Dämon. Er ging hinüber, nahm lose seine Hand und fragte: „Kommst du und kommst du oder bleibst du dort stehen?“

„Beantwortet das deine Frage?“ Wes machte einen Schritt vor und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Deswegen konnte ich nie nein zu dir sagen...“, erwiderte der grüne Dämon und ließ sich rückwärts fallen, wobei er Wesley festhielt, sodass dieser direkt auf ihm landete. Erektion gegen Erektion.

Der Brite ließ sich auf die Seite fallen. Seine freie Hand konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie Richtung Norden oder Süden unter Lornes Kleidung abtauchen sollte.

Lorne blinzelte. „Okay, und nun? Was kommt jetzt?“

„Darauf bin ich selbst neugierig!“, lachte Wesley. Schlussendlich fuhr seine Hand unter den Saum der Unterhose und berührte das weiche und zugleich steife Gewebe, dass Lorne sein ‚Wow, du gehst zur Sache’ fast verschluckte.

Bevor er überhaupt Worte fand, antwortete Lorne lieber mit Küssen. Seine Hände reichten nach Wesleys Kopf und zogen ihn zu seinen Lippen. Sein Geliebter strich ihm durch die Haare, während sie sich ihre Zungen trafen.

Beide waren so tief in ihre Knutscherei vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatten, dass sie eigentlich noch komplett anzogen waren, während sie in Gedanken schon viel weiter waren.

Wesley setzte sich auf, um sein Hemd loszuwerden. Lorne tat es ihm nach, wobei sein Süßer ihm half. Ungeduldig strampelten sie ihre Hosen und Unterwäsche von sich. Die Schuhe bremsten sie aus. Sie mussten sich zwischendurch immer wieder küssen und betatschen, dass das Tempo weiter sank.

„Iss mich“, bettelte der grüne Dämon willenlos, als er endlich nackt war und zurück in die Kissen sinken ließ.

Der Exwächter beugte sich über ihn und wisperte in sein Ohr: „Ich bin so hungrig, ich könnte dich ganz verschlingen... Oh Gott, hör mich an.“ Er fuhr sich peinlich berührt durchs Haar. Seine Wangen glühten im Halbdunkel des Zimmers und er wusste nicht, ob er rot geworden war oder es die Hitze zwischen ihnen beiden war.

„Nicht aufhören!“

Lorne hatte einen lustvollen Schauer wahrgenommen, der von seinem Nacken wie kalter Atem über seinen Rücken jagte, als sein Lover ihm die Worte zugeraunt hatte. „Ich liebe es, wenn du so redest, Zuckerschnute. Ähm, ich meine natürlich du geiles Tier!“

„Was?“, fragte Wes irritiert auf ihm sitzend.  
„Na, ich sagte, du bist so ein scharfes... es kann ja wohl nicht sein, dass mir im besten Moment die Worte fehlen!“, schimpfte Lorne und verfluchte sich, wenn es seine Schuld war, falls das Prickeln seinen Abgang gemacht hatte.

„Du bist so ein heißer...“, versuchte er es erneut und kam wieder ins Straucheln. Er sah seinem Süßen in die Augen, der alles unterbrochen hatte und auf ihn wartete. Entweder fiel ihm jetzt etwas sehr, sehr Gutes ein oder die Stimmung war raus. „Du bist so ein heißer Mann!“, stieß er hervor, griff seine Oberarme und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, „Und nun mach weiter!“

Der Brite lachte sich fast kaputt. Und Lorne stimmte mit ein. „Ich meine es absolut ernst“, bestätigte er noch mal, „Es ist total aphrodisisch.“

„Wow, dein Wortschatz hat sich erweitert“, lachte Wesley. “Aber findest du nicht, das klingt albern, verlogen?“

„Dann erzähl mir deine Lieblingslüge, nur lass die Temperatur nicht abkühlen. Ich meinerseits habe nicht gelogen: Du bist heiß! Unglaublich heiß!“, grinste der grüne Dämon.

„Gut“, meinte der Brite verschlagen, „Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, was du eigentlich meintest. Es klang so: Ich soll dich aufschlitzen oder bei dir aufsitzen...“, scherzte er. „Wobei die zweite doch ziemlich anrüchig klingt - libidinös, wollüstig, unkeusch, erotoman, lüstern...“

„Ja, ja, weiter so“, spornte Lorne ihn an und legte den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen in den Nacken.

„...bar jeglicher Moral. Ungehalten. Geil...“, flüsterte Wesley erotisch.

„Okay, es reicht!“, keuchte der grüne Dämon ungeduldig, „Wenn du noch langsamer wirst, fahren wir rückwärts.“

Nachgebend machte sich Wes daran, die Brustwarzen seines Liebsten zu verwöhnen. Seine Hänge strichen über die grüne Brust, entlang an den Flanken, bis sie auf seinen Hüften lagen. Mit dem Mund wanderte er langsam küssend tiefer, während Lorne sich erregt unter ihm wand.

Plötzlich lachte der Brite, als er bei dem strammstehenden Glied seines Geliebten. „Das erinnert mich an einen Bericht über eine Eröffnung von Hooters.“

Lorne runzelte die Stirn. Mit der linken Hand tastete er nach dem Nachttischschublade und fingerte das Gleitmittel heraus. Es ging ihm entschieden zu langsam. Oder er war einfach zu gierig. „Hooters?“ Er drückte Wesley die Tube in die Hand.

„Ja“, ereiferte der Exwächter sich, während sich und Lornes Anus benetzte, „Die Mädels wurden gefragt, was eine Hooters-Bedienung denn ausmache. Und alle – wirklich alle sagten: die Persönlichkeit! Dabei hatten alle vor allem eines: nämlich riesige Hupen. – Deshalb musste ich lachen, als ich deine Persönlichkeit in Augenschein nahm.“

„Ich wäre erfreut, wenn du etwas mit meiner ‚Lorne-ness’ anfangen könntest“, meinte der grüne Dämon.

„Ich liebe Grün.“

Wesley umfasste Lornes linken Knöchel und manövrierte ihn über seine Schulter. Er berührte den Knöchel mit seinen Lippen und wanderte an dem Bein hinunter, küssend über die Wade, einen Schmatzer für das Knie und viel Zeit für die Innenseite des Oberschenkels.

Je näher er seinem Ziel kam, desto unruhiger wurde sein Süßer. Leise, unterdrückte Laute drangen an sein Ohr, während Wesley das Bein wieder auf der Matratze abstellte. Er beugte sich zwischen den Beinen kniend langsam und genüsslich vor, ignorierte Lornes bettelnden Schwanz und kam stattdessen seinem Gesicht näher. Noch während er seinen Körper vorschob, drang er in ihn ein.

Der Exwächter bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Er musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen, sobald er in ihm war. Jede Bewegung, jede Reibung von Haut an Haut machte ihn in dem Moment wahnsinnig.

Lorne hatte recht gehabt, er hatte das Vorspiel zu lange hinausgezögert – zu viel gelacht.

Den Atem anhaltend begann Wesley, einen Rhythmus zu suchen. Er hatte sich mit den Händen aufgestützt und seinen Geliebten praktisch in die Zange genommen. Im Hinterkopf ermahnte er sich, dass er öfters Liegestützen machen sollte, vergaß es aber auf der Stelle. Immer schneller stieß er in Lorne hinein, der sich in den Bettlaken festkrallte.

Als er die Augen aufschlug, erblickte er Wesley völlig gelöst. Die Neonlichter, die durch das Fenster drangen, lagen auf seiner Haut. Er glänzte verschwitzt. Dann kam Wesley. Er öffnete leicht den Mund, aus dem nur ein langer, leiser, aber tiefer Stöhnlaut erklang.

Das brachte Lorne zum Orgasmus. Er schnaufte tönend. Sein Sperma klatschte gegen Wesley, der aus ihm herausglitt und sich auf das Bett fallen ließ. Genüsslich ließen die beiden den Höhepunkt verebben.

Wesley kuschelte sich bäuchlings an seinen Süßen und streckte seinen rechten Arm über Lornes Brust aus. Er reckte ihn nach oben und spielte an seinem roten Hörnchen. Er liebte die grüne Farbe, die Hörner und überhaupt Lorne. Wenn er mit ihm zusammen war, war es nicht wichtig, wer das Sagen hatte oder ob er ein guter Kämpfer war, es wäre ihm auch egal gewesen. Seinetwegen könnte Lorne sogar der Stärke, Bessere, Clevere von ihnen beiden sein – es würde ihm nichts ausmachen.

Er fingerte in seinen Haaren und seufzte leicht, als er seinen Kopf auf der Brust des Dämons legte.

„Wir geben ein verdammt gutes Team ab“, sagte Lorne.

„Mh“, murmelte Wesley, „Ich fürchte, das Wichtigeste haben wir vergessen.“

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass du zu wenig genommen hättest“, meinte Lorne und stieß die Tube mit dem Gleitmittel vom Bett.

„Ich rede von dem Geld. Du erinnerst dich: Wir wollten Geld für das Caritas erspielen, aber daraus ist nicht wirklich etwas geworden. Wie oft waren wir an Spieltischen? Wir haben deutlich Verlust gemacht!“

„Wie aus dem Nichts bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen. Du musst jetzt über Geld reden?“, maulte Lorne, „Was glaubst du, wie ein Dämon an eine Versicherung kommt? Falscher Name, Ausweis etc. Ich habe vorgesorgt. Ebenso habe ich ein paar kleine Investitionen in Las Vegas getätigt, bevor ich entgültig nach Los Angeles bin. Geld ist nicht das Problem.“

Wesley war platt. „Warum sind wir dann in Las Vegas?“

Der grüne Dämon grinste: „Zum Vergnügen. Wie wäre es mit einer Fortsetzung?“

~ Ende ~


End file.
